Love Line
by Katou Yuu
Summary: Allen entra en un chat con la expectativa de encontrar a su media naranja, en cambio termina en un sitio muy inusual chateando con un extraño usuario: "LastSamurai" ¿Qué misterios esconde LastSamurai? ¿Allen sabrá los peligros del internet?" YULLEN, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, chat, sitios web dudosos.**

_**Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia.**_

**DICLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Allen se echó pesadamente en su cama sin impórtarle mucho dejar su mochila a un lado con tal solo traía sus cuadernos allí dentro y no se dañarían con el impacto a tan corta distancia, si algo le gustaba de la escuela era que poder interactuar con otras personas y los ratos libres. Las clases se le hacían tan tediosas, peor aún era cuando llegaba a casa y debía hacer los deberes y darse cuenta de que no entendía nada de lo que había apuntado y todo lo que tenía allí escrito parecían extraños jeroglíficos.

Se preguntaba ¿por qué tenía que hallar el valor de "x"? acaso lo ayudaría eso algún día a conseguir dinero para pagar ciertas deudas que su padre traía a casa sin mucho esfuerzo, así como las incontables mujeres que entraban y salían de su morada.

Lavi se había burlado de su situación, sabía que no era fácil pero que debía relajarse un poco era lo que le había dicho: "Consíguete una novia, Moyashi-chan"

Ese había sido su consejo, no estaba de humor para enrollarse con alguien, Lavi le había insistido que conseguirse pareja le sentaría bien y no vería todo tan mal, le había dicho que no estaba interesado en alguna chica de la escuela de momento además no iba a conseguir una novia de la noche a la mañana. Lavi entonces le dio una solución más sencilla: "Entra en algún chat de esos por internet, seguro que no pasa de hoy que consigas una, aunque sea ficticia"

Kanda llegó a casa fastidiado. Odiaba ir a la escuela, no le gustaba interactuar con la gente y en la medida de lo posible lo evitaba.

Mucho ruido todos hablando al mismo tiempo impidiéndole concentrarse. Al parecer la mayoría entendía que eso de la convivencia no él sentaba nada bien, pero eso no impedía que algunos trataran de "rescatarlo" de su "soledad". Ahí estaba el estúpido Lavi... o Daisya.

Puso la mochila sobre la cama y encendió la computadora. Llevaba algunos días en una página que le había recomendado un amigo del foro de kendo que frecuentaba, Alma. Le había parecido bien conocer gente por internet, estarían o suficientemente lejos si deseaba no volver a hablarles, pero hasta ahora sólo había encontrado chicos y chicas que no compartían sus intereses o después de charlar un rato descubrían sus verdaderas intenciones: pedían su fotografía o comenzaban a escribir tratando de parecer provocativos. Esta vez sería la última.

Entró con su nick "lastsamurai" y esperó.

Allen logró ingresar a un sitio recomendado por Lavi, el diseño del sitio era algo sencillo y discreto aunque las publicidades que cada tanto aparecían resultaban molestas, se registró tratando de dar lo menos posible de su información personal después de todo no estaba seguro de que clase de personas había allí navegando, tenía que tener un seudónimo, que podría usar para identificarse, por un momento se le vino a la cabeza ese molesto apodo que Kanda solía ponerle "Moyashi" como lo odiaba. No, debía pensar en algo más, vio un plato vacío de donde había comido dangos por última vez. "Dango" se llamaría así, nada ingenioso pero al menos no le parecía tan mal, después de todo le gustaban los dangos, su registro se vio completado con una extraña notificación: "El nombre Dango está en uso por lo que se asignará un número al azar para distinguirle"

Ahora era "Dango69".

Alzó una ceja confundido por aquel extraño número, y él creía que era original al usar ese nombre...

Continuaban entrando personas nuevas, puro reconocer algunos nicks que el día anterior había visto. Algunos eran o trataban de parecer sugerentes, a veces lo hacían levantar una ceja y preguntarse si tal vez no recibía muchas peticiones de mensajes privados por su nombre...  
ya estaba registrado, no iba a cambiar nada.

Saludó a la multitud pero todos parecían estar en sus asuntos. Suspiró y decidió bajar a comer cuando, después de cinco minutos, nadie respondió su pregunta sobre si alguien había visto la película "47 ronin" recientemente.

Cayó de imprevisto en una sala de chat grupal, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, casi se perdía entre la avalancha de comentarios y no entendía como si quiera se entendían, debía ser una habilidad ganada con mucha experiencia, simplemente escribió un tímido: "Hola" que no tardó en perderse de su vista. Apenas logró ver un comentario al igual de ignorado que el suyo, alguien preguntaba por una película.

Vio algunos nicks de los usuarios presentes en el chat, nombres bastante extraños y vulgares por no decir: chicasexy, labatidora, elpapi, no le parecía que estuviera en un buen sitio para entablar si quiera una amistad, decidió al menos responderle a ese pobre sujeto cuya pregunta parecía ignorada entre comentarios de tetas. Dio clic a su nombre y decidió hablar en privado, después de todo el seudónimo no le parecía tan terrible, al menos le daba esperanzas de que fuera alguien normal.

Kanda se preparó un poco de soba y subió a su habitación, no había nadie en casa pero tampoco le apetecía quedarse en la cocina mirando los plátanos ponerse negros. Subió con ganas renovadas, tal vez tendría que tomar la iniciativa nuevamente, después de todo, era el último día que estaría en ese chat, no podría soportar otro día hablando de los tamaños de pene cuando a algún loco se le ocurría hacer encuesta.

Cuando llegó a su mesa se sorprendió, un tal dango69 le había enviado un mensaje privado... dudó un momento en contestar pues el número que tenía no podía traer nada bueno. Al final lanzó un "hola ¿cómo estás?" muy genérico, sin embargo decidió apresurar la salida de las intenciones del otro. "69"... ¡Já!

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Si vas a pedir cibersexo, ya puedes irte a la mierda.

Comió su soba y abrió su lata de té verde.

Allen se había quedado esperando por unos minutos la respuesta, por un momento pensó que ni le iba a responder, recibió un cordial saludo de pronto acompañado por un comentario que hizo que sus mejillas enrojecieran de golpe. ¡¿Cibersexo?! ¿pero que le hacía pensar que él quería algo tan depravado como eso?

**/dango69/ dice: **Solo le estaba saludando! Además ¿cuándo le he insinuado algo de eso?

Tecleó rápidamente. Como respuesta tuvo una clara referencia a su nombre.

**/dango69/ dice: **¿Qué pasa con los dangos? ¿Acaso no le gustan?

Aquello fue algo idiota cuando entendió a fin de cuentas de que trataba del número al azar.

**/dango69/ dice: **N-no es lo que cree!

Arrugó la cara, bueno, al menos lo había hecho desistir si es que tenía alguna intención, pero si en verdad no sabía, debía ser muy idiota.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Googlea 'posición 69', y no es una propuesta

Allen se quedó extrañado y de inmediato googleo lo que le habían escrito. Se puso de mil colores al darse cuenta que su número al azar era una clara referencia sexual.

**/dango69/ dice:** No lo sabía! lo juro!

Trató de explicarse.

Kanda rió un poco, tal vez era sólo un niño entrando en el foro, después de todo ¿quién se pone "Dango" como nick? parecía muy infantil.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿No lo sabías? ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿10?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro y de la vergüenza al coraje pasó de golpe. casi era tan idiota de poner su edad real debía al menos agregarse unos años más después de todo si resultaba menor de edad se sentía en desventaja.

**/dango69/ dice:** Tengo 20! solo que no estoy tan involucrado con esas cosas...

Trató de parecer creíble al menos.

Kanda tan solo rió del lado de su pantalla, casi que no le creía.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Acaso vives en una caja de zapatos?

Allen casi estuvo de acuerdo con lastsamurai, no vivía en una caja de zapatos pero acababa de cumplir 16, hacía apenas un año que tenía internet en casa (por increíble que pareciera) y jamás se había atrevido a entrar en alguna página de porno por temor a que fuera a salir en algún lugar además del historial. Sin embargo había visto algunas revistas aunque no eran muy ilustrativas al respecto de los términos.

Tomó aire, estaba nervioso aunque no le veía la cara al otro.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **No tienes 20..." dijo Kanda presionando "¿cuál es tu edad real?

Allen no planeaba descubrirse, pero confiaba en que su siguiente mentira pareciera real.

**/dango69/ dice:** tengo 18... ¿y tú?

Kanda sonrió, seguramente mentía y decidió corresponder de la misma manera.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **25.

No sentía que se pudiera confiar, él mismo había mentido sobre su edad y lo seguía haciendo nada le daba crédito de que la otra persona tampoco lo estuviera haciendo, prefirió no seguir tocando el tema ya que imaginaba siendo presionado donde tuviera que revelar su edad verdadera.

**/dango69/ dice:** Oh, entonces usted debe ser una persona muy experimentada para saber sobre todo tipo de cosas de ese tipo.

Kanda alzó una ceja y casi se cae de su silla.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Lo soy, soy una persona con una vida muy ajetreada.

Trató de hacerse el interesante al menos.

Entendió que la edad seleccionada lo ponía en una situación muy distante de la suya.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **No me hables de "usted" ¿y tú? supongo que estás por entrar a la universidad

Decidió desviar el tema de lo sexual, en verdad no quería terminar hablando de sexo como siempre, menos con alguien que estimaba podría tener menos de su edad verdadera.

Allen respondió que sí, que entraría a la escuela de arte muy pronto. Y no pudo resistirse a preguntar.

**/dango69/ dice: **¿Y usted en qué trabaja?

Bueno al parecer el mocoso no entendió nada acerca de sus formalidades, protestar ya le resulto cansino y sólo se dedicó a responder.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Trabajo para una empresa importante

Fue su simple respuesta sin dar muchos detalles y esperaba que el otro comprendiera acerca de su precaución.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Así que vas a la escuela de artes, al menos debes saber hacer un garabato

El albino leyó el mensaje, ese tipo no parecía muy cortés y eso que él se esforzaba por ser educado, aunque quien decía que la gente mayor era educada? su maestro era todo un mal ejemplo.

**/dango69/ dice:** No pinto, soy músico

**/dango69/ dice:** Vaya, debe ser duro, entonces usted es alguien de muchas obligaciones, la verdad yo no me imagino trabajando en una empresa

Fue sincero con su respuesta después de todo no le gustaban los ambientes de oficina.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Me gusta

Dijo dudando sobre como continuar. La conversación se estaba muriendo o se moriría si no ponía de su parte.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Qué instrumento tocas?

**/dango69/ dice:** El piano.

Al no recibir otra respuesta, Allen se esforzó por encontrar otra pregunta. Saber que era mayor que él le hacía sentir una brecha muy grande pues el otro debía ser un oficinista rutinario y solo, seguramente él no era el tipo de compañía que buscaba.  
Recordó la pregunta inicial que lo había llevado a abrir la conversación:

**/dango69/ dice:** Ehmm... ¿Te gustan las películas de acción? dijiste algo sobre "47 ronin"

Recordó la pregunta que había lanzado en aquella ventana, le sorprendía que la recordase al menos.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** No todas, pero esa me pareció buena

Allen rió por un momento al menos sabía que ese hombre disfrutaba de las películas actuales al menos, su padre siempre decía que veía basura y lo único bueno eran las tetas en esos filmes.

**/dango69/ dice:** A mí también me gustó, hace poco también la fui a ver al cine, según veo a usted le gustan las películas de samuráis

Después de todo su seudónimo y esa pregunta se lo daba a entender

**/dango69/ dice: **¿Es fan de las cultura japonesa?

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Del cine japonés... en realidad

Kanda no podía considerarse japonés, había nacido allá pero su padre, el viejo Tiedoll, era occidental y apenas nació lo había llevado a vivir a Inglaterra... ni siquiera podía leer kanjis.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Y de la comida...

**/dango69/ dice: **¡entonces has probado el dango!

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** si... pero prefiero los fideos o el tempura

**/dango69/ dice:** Aburrido

¿Le llamó aburrido? ¿sólo por no gustarle los dangos?

**/dango69/ dice:** Es que son tan deliciosos y dulces

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Precisamente por eso no me gustan. No soy fan de los dulces

Bien eso ya le quedo claro entonces.

**/dango69/ dice:** Pero si tienes un trabajo como ese los dulces deberían gustarte para alegrarte el día

Insistió. Quizás era porque no concebía la idea de que alguien no gustara de los dulces.

**/dango69/ dice:** A mí me hacen sentir bien cuando estoy bloqueado

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** yo medito cuando estoy bloqueado, es mucho mejor que llenarse de azúcar. Antes de ir a... trabajar

**/dango69/ dice: **¿También eres friki del yoga?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Eso que tiene que ver?

**/dango69/ dice:** Bueno... ¿no meditan y respiran antes de torcerse?

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** No sé...

**/dango69/ dice:** Pensé que eras conocedor del mundo

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¡No exageres!

Kanda levantó las manos al cielo con cara de "really?"

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Qué te gusta hacer a ti?" escribió para no perder la conversación.

**/dango69/ dice:** Pues aparte de tocar el piano me gusta leer libros de cocina y aprender nuevas recetas, amo la comida

Por un momento se dejó llevar hablando apasionadamente de su querida comida.

Kanda miró extrañado aquella, aquello no era nada normal

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Entonces eres un fan de la comida? Seguro debes ser una ballena

Era su sincera opinión se imaginaba que al menos debía estar rellenito.

**/dango69/ dice: **¡Claro que no! increíblemente soy delgado gracias a mi metabolismo

Se sobó el estómago plano al menos no tenía un rollito más que el que se formaba al sentarse pero eso era normal.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Sí, claro

Kanda no se creía eso.

**/dango69/ dice: **no me creas si no quieres, pero apuesto a que un oficinista no está en forma, sentado todo el día, comiendo harinas en forma de fideos y frituras en forma de tempura

Le ofendía que le dijera subliminalmente que no estaba en forma, tal vez sólo era un oficinista gordito y sentido con el mundo, por eso estaba en una sala de chat en lugar de salir a ligar... bueno, él también estaba en una sala de chat en busca de algo cercano a una… ¿novia?... en fin, lastsamurai no tenía por qué enterarse de sus propósitos.

**/dango69/ dice: **Apuesto a que tú sí eres la ballena

Tenía un punto pero no estaba gordo para nada

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Ya quisieras, siempre voy a ejecutarme al gimnasio después del trabajo

Practicaba el kendo pero no perdía nada con distorsionarlo un poco.

Suficiente tenía con hacerse pasar por un aburrido oficinista.

**/dango69/ dice: **Oh, al menos te mantienes en forma entonces

Se estiro en su silla.

**/dango69/ dice:** ¿No serás de esos con grandes músculos? aunque sería raro".

Kanda miro su brazo, no tenía músculos de fisicoculturista pero al menos estaban firmes por el uso de la espada.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** No... ¿Tú haces ejercicio? nadie tiene un metabolismo tan bueno

Kanda dudó en pedir una fotografía u ofrecer la suya. Era una estupidez.

**/dango69/ dice: **Pues créelo o no, incluso mis amigos me elogian por eso

Aunque no sabía si eso era algo bueno Lavi siempre me miraba impresionado por engullir tanta comida y Lenalee suspiraba diciéndole cuanta envidia le tenía.

**/dango69/ dice: **Me ejercito cuando puedo, se algo de taekwondo

Algo sabía y con los cobradores que venían tras su padre debía aprender a defenderse y tener sus músculos entrenados para proteger su integridad y claro en algún momento hacerle frente a su maestro.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** jajajajajajajaja

Ahora sí, dango69 se había ido volando al infinito de la imaginación.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** alguna prueba?

Se atrevió a preguntar.

Allen se quedó pensando, ¿le estaba pidiendo una fotografía?, era muy pronto.

**/dango69/ dice:** espera

Se apresuró y se miró en el espejo... no podía tomarse una fotografía, su habitación estaba echa un desastre y como razón más importante... no quería mostrarse a un desconocido. Abrió el buscador y puso "abdominales", buscó hasta el final y cortó una fotografía que le pareció lo más cercano a su abdomen. La puso y de inmediato se arrepintió, seguro sería descubierto aunque la foto se veía bastante amateur.

Vio la fotografía algo convincente pero aún seguía renuente a pensar que fuese real.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿De quién son esos abdominales? me cuesta creer que alguien que dice comer hasta hartazgo tenga una figura así

No fue descubierto o al menos aún, quizás la foto estaba algo retocada pero no tenía duda de que abdomen no distaba de esa figura.

**/dango69/ dice: **Entonces a ver los suyos señor oficinista

Reto, esperaba al menor ver algo convincente.

Kanda meditó un momento, podría sacarse los suyos, estaban bien, estaba seguro, pero tenía un tatuaje en el pecho...

Revisó la puerta, la hora, su padre no llegaría en un rato. Se sacó la camisa y se tomó la foto tratando de cortar su tatuaje lo más posible. La puso y esperó.

**/dango69/ dice: **¿Un oficinista tatuado?

Allen no se lo creía, el tipo había hecho lo mismo y no podría culparlo.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Hay reglas al respecto?

**/dango69/ dice: **Pues no... ¿Qué es?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿El tatuaje?

**/dango69/ dice: **Si

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Un om

**/dango69/ dice: **Parece grande... ¿duele mucho hacerse uno?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Algo, depende del lugar

Se imaginó que entonces debió doler, después de todo si el piquete de una aguja era de por si molesto no quería imaginarse haciéndose un tatuaje, aun no superaba el trauma de haber visitado el consultorio de Komui. Apenas se podía apreciar pero el sujeto le había dicho ya de que se trataba, rápidamente lo googleo encontrando infinidad de imágenes pero ahora tenía una idea mucho más clara de aquel tatuaje, quizás este oficinista fue alguien rebelde en su juventud aunque el significado de ese tatuaje decía lo contrario.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Acaso tienes pensando hacerte uno?

Pregunto por curiosidad nada más.

**/dango69/ dice: **No, para nada, no creo que tendría el valor.

Aunque le costara admitirlo era así.

Kanda miro divertido la ventana, menudo cobarde que era.

Allen desvío la mirada un momento al reloj se le hacía tarde y debía hacer sus deberes o se ganaría unas cuantas notas reprobadas.

**/dango69/ dice: **Sr. Samurai, debo irme, se me han ido los tiempos conversando y debo terminar algunos deberes. Lo agregaré a mi lista de amigos si no le molesta

Se sorprendió... su lista de amigos estaba vacía así que no le venía mal esa propuesta. Sin embargo no podía leerse desesperado.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Adelante.

De inmediato, Allen lo agregó y ambos se despidieron. Kanda vio la conversación. Dango69 no iba a volver, siempre era así, sin querer se portaba grosero o presionaba demasiado... no quería ponerse dramático, pero no era la primera vez que le ocurría.

Miró la fotografía que Dango69 le había enviado. No pudo resistir la tentación de googlearla y al ponerla en la búsqueda de imágenes... pronto le salió el abdomen que se repetía en varias páginas. Al parecer era de un twitstar.

- Jum... - Kanda hizo un sonido entre burla y comprensión. Después de todo había mentido también.

* * *

**NOTAS: ¡Hola gente! ¡nos volvemos a encontrar aquí! llevaba tiempo preparando este proyecto tiene mucho amor de mi parte *snif* espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo, sólo es el comienzo de muchas aventuras para nuestros protagonistas. Hechos los locos hablaron más de lo que tenía planeado xD Tomen en cuenta que Kanda es un poco más sociable y que quizás puede darse algunas libertades a través de la ventana del chat.**

**Espero que me acompañen en este fic, porque será un viaje largo, o eso tengo previsto.**

**Así que… si no dejan review le corto el internet a Kanda ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**AVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, extensas conversaciones, abuso de slash y miembros descomunales.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Tenía unas grandes ojeras en el rostro, todo fuese por acumular puntos para aprobar, la profesora Klaud se había puesto muy exigente y había pedido investigar y elaborar un informe acerca de algo de que poco o nada se había en la red, se preguntaba si esa era alguna malévola estrategia de la profesora, quizás le había molestado que en el último trabajo escrito gran parte del salón hubiera copiado y pegado la misma información de Wikipedia con un cambio mínimo en el estilo de letra e interlineado, algunos se había olvidado borrar los vergonzosos "Editar" y "Haga clic para ampliar la imagen", el mismo se incluyó vergonzosamente en ese grupo.

Lavi no le vio buena cara pero trató de darle ánimos.

- ¿Moyashi-chan al menos entraste al chat que te recomendé?

- ujumm...- escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, quería tomar una siestecita antes de que comenzara la clase.

- ¿Conseguiste algo? Seguro alguna chica ardiente.

Alzó la mirada viendo con aire cansino a Lavi.

- Realmente te quisiera matar, aunque no fue tan malo - suspiró no quería decirle a Lavi que había conocido a un hombre ya que le miraría raro, la intención había sido conseguir una "amiga" no un amigo pero no le molestó tanto.

Lavi lo miró con ojos de ilusión.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Foto?

Sería mucho más raro si le mostraba los abdominales de un oficinista.

- No hay - dijo cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dormir.

- ¡¿Pero por qué?! - Lavi lo sacudió y pero Allen se hizo el dormido.

Cuando la profesora Klaud llegó, lo mandó a su salón con una regañina. Todos los maestros tenían que correr a Lavi en cada descanso y ya era tema de las juntas de profesores: "brillante pero hiperactivo". Cuando Lavi llegó a su salón, la clase iba empezando pero se dio cuenta que su mochila estaba con Allen.

- pss pss... Yuu... préstame una hoja - murmuró Lavi a Kanda, que se sentaba adelante de él. No recibió respuesta y tuvo que insistir hasta que la profesora Fou, la pequeña profesora de química les lanzó el borrador y los mandó con el director. Cero tolerancia para Lavi y para el conflictivo Kanda.

- ¿Por qué demonios siempre tengo que pagar los platos rotos por tu culpa? - dijo con un aire asesino mientras veía el cuello de Lavi fijamente el cual quería tener entre sus manos y aplastar a no más poder.

- Lo siento, Yuu - la ira se incrementó, sabía que no debía pronunciar el nombre de pila del otro, nadie tenía el privilegio de hacerlo sin recibir una amenaza de muerte, ni siquiera Lenalee quien ni siquiera hacia el intento por evitarse problemas - Es que dejé mi mochila con Allen.

- Eso te pasa por idiota, visitando al Moyashi ese - dijo de mala gana.

- No entiendo como no puedes llevarte bien con él, es un niño adorable - Kanda le miró con una expresión parecida al asco, comenzaba a dudar de las preferencias de Lavi y este se dio cuenta de que había sido malinterpretado.

- N-no era a eso a lo que me refería, antes de que imagines cosas que no son.

- ¿Qué cosas? la verdad no es de mi incumbencia tus gustos raros.

- Te dije que no era eso Yuu - otra vez la mirada asesina. Lavi decidió cambiar de tema, recordando que no le había preguntado acerca de su progreso.

- Oye y ¿conseguiste algo en el sitio que te recomendé?

Kanda le miró de reojo.

- Es una pérdida de tiempo - llegaron frente a la oficina del director.

El director Leverrier no quiso escuchar explicaciones y les encargó la limpieza del gimnasio al terminar las clases. Kanda lamentaba tener que pasar más tiempo del necesario con Lavi. Las preguntas sobre el chat eran constantes, no se creía que no hubiera conocido a nadie, pues decía que si nadie viera su cara de mal humor, tendría mejor relación con las personas.

No era una opción decirle que incluso ya tenía un "amigo", por lo tanto, frente a Lavi, negó a entrar en la página.

Allen llegó a casa y encendió la computadora. Lastsamurai no estaba aún, supuso que siendo parte de una empresa debía estar muy ocupado. Decidió hablar con un tal centauro30. Allen se temió que el "30" fuera por su edad pero el tipo pronto aclaró que era la supuesta longitud de su pene. Casi se iba para atrás con todo y silla, esa medida no podía ser real, de solo imaginárselo, sería demasiado bochornoso.

**/centauro30/ dice:** De seguro te debe gustar uno bien dotado Dango69, debes ser todo un goloso

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron por lenguaje usado por aquella persona.

**/dango69/ dice: **Lo siento pero no soy gay

Trató de aclarar al menos.

**/dango69/ dice: **Ese número en mi nick es cosa del sitio

**/centauro30/ dice: **¿Cómo sabes que no lo eres? no has experimentado el placer que te puedo dar

**/dango69/ dice: **Cerraré la conversación

**/centauro30/ dice:** Te enseñaría todas las posturas, no sabes lo que estos 30 cm pueden hacer...

Cerró e ignoró al tipo pues le pedía reanudar la conversación. Toda la tarde estuvo evadiendo propuestas sexuales de hombres y un par de chicas que le dijeron que eran novias y les encantaría hacer un trío con él.

¿Era posible que la única persona normal fuera lastsamurai?

Casi a las siete de la noche, el oficinista del tatuaje entró al chat.

**/dango69/ dice: **Hola... ¿mucho trabajo?

Kanda se sorprendió de verlo ahí.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **un... tipo... idiota cometió un error y tuvimos que quedarnos después del trabajo. Y hola

Venía furioso después de pasar más del tiempo estipulado con Lavi.

Allen supo entonces que Lastsamurai no debía estar de muy buen humor.

**/dango69/ dice: **¿Fue algo grave?

Se atrevió a preguntar, no se imaginaba el fracasar en el ámbito laboral.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **No tanto pero todo tiene consecuencias por más insignificante que sea

Kanda trató de relajarse un poco su tarde con Lavi había sido una pesadilla.

**/dango69/ dice: **Oh, ojala no vuelva a pasarles entonces

Se sentía un poco más a gusto hablando con él después de todo aún no notaba nada raro como en otros usuarios.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal tus clases?

Trató de al menos parecer interesado quería ya borrarse su experiencia con Lavi de la cabeza.

**/dango69/ dice: **bien, aunque tengo un examen pronto pero no entiendo algunas cosas

Allen no tenía nada nuevo que contar y sus conversaciones de la tarde habían sido muy extrañas, sólo esperaba que la única persona normal del chat no lo mandara a volar por sus problemas de colegial.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿De qué materia es?

**/dango69/ dice: **Anatomía... la función del corazón

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Puedo explicarte

Kanda era regular en muchas materias, pero biología y todo lo que tuviera que ver con el cuerpo y la naturaleza se le daba bien.

**/dango69/ dice: **Debe estar cansado

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **...

**/dango69/ dice: **bueno... sí, me gustaría

Allen aceptó pero se sentía raro recibiendo clases por internet y a pesar de la falta de ademanes, lastsamurai explicaba perfectamente las formas y procesos. Al terminar agradeció, incluso había tomado nota de las explicaciones.

Kanda miraba con suficiencia la ventana del chat, su tarde y humor habían mejorado.

**/dango69/ dice: **no pensé que terminaría recibiendo clases del samurái del chat

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿por qué no?

**/dango69/ dice: **toda la gente que he conocido hoy es... rara

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿rara?

No pudo evitar contener la risa por un momento.

**/dango69/ dice: **Bueno creo que tú tienes más tiempo aquí que yo. Ya sabes... gente que sólo dice cosas pervertidas, ya entiendo porque estabas tan a la defensiva al principio

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Ah, eso... normal, en este sitio parece que hay muchos depravados ¿acaso pidieron foto de tus increíbles abdominales?

Las mejillas de Allen se coloraron un poco recordando aquella foto falsa que había enviado.

**/dango69/ dice: **Algo así, un tipo quería que me hiciera gay por él

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Al menos te envió su foto? tal vez valía la pena

Kanda esperaba que se entendiera el tono burlón con que había escrito eso.

**/dango69/ dice: **¿eres gay?

Allen se atrevió a preguntar.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Aclaremos las cosas. Estoy aquí por socializar, pensé que mi advertencia inicial te había dejado clara mi posición

Kanda se había molestado.

Allen hizo un puchero viendo su respuesta, se sentía como regañado.

**/dango69/ dice: **Yo estoy aquí por la misma razón

Algo así, después de todo se había alejado ya de su objetivo inicial.

**/dango69/ dice: **Sólo pregunto, suficientes cosas extrañas he visto hoy

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Bien, porque no estoy interesado en hombres si quieres estar más tranquilo

Se preguntaba por qué había respondido eso, prefirió mantener en pie la conversación, después de todo, las chicas que se le habían insinuado no tenían nada de puras y educadas, aunque era confuso que estuviera hablando en un chat de citas con un mocoso.

**/dango69/ dice: **Bien, solo quería saber

Al parecer Dango69 había tenido una tarde algo movida y llena de propuestas indecentes.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **de acuerdo, pero ¿por qué no socializas en la escuela?

Kanda se vio reflejado en esa pregunta, tal vez dango69 también pensaba que todos a su alrededor eran idiotas.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **yo la paso todo el día en la oficina, pero un estudiante debe tener mucho más tiempo

Agregó haciéndose el interesante.

**/dango69/ dice: **¿Eso crees? bueno no tengo tanto tiempo como piensas, es cierto que puedo conocer a más gente pero no es tan fácil y todos me tildan de raro y mi padre...

Casi se ahoga al llamar así a Cross pero prefería no dar muchos detalles y dejarlo así.

**/dango69/ dice: **... me tiene ocupado con algunos asuntos

Asuntos que tenían que ver con jugarse la vida en algún partido de póker y escapar de cobradores.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Ya veo, debes ser un niño obediente con tu padre

Se burló.

**/dango69/ dice: **No lo hago porque quiera, pero debo encargarme de las tareas que me impone de otro modo me echaría a la calle

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Exageras

Suponía que el chico debía ser un puberto en flor, esos dramas existenciales sobre los padres eran típicos de la edad.

**/dango69/ dice: **No. Totalmente verídico

**/dango69/ dice: **debes tener una linda familia si no puedes creer que alguien tenga problemas

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **no es que no lo crea y la verdad, no me quejo de mi familia

Allen escuchó ruidos en la cocina, al parecer Cross había regresado de su parranda de la semana pasada.

**/dango69/ dice: **Tienes suerte al menos. Supongo que debes vivir solo

Kanda vio su habitación vivía con su abuelo pero debía mantenerse en el papel, después de todo tenía un trabajo en una empresa importante...

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Supones bien. Entonces trabaja y emancípate

Tenía algo de razón pero si fuera tan sencillo... después de todo el poco dinero que obtenía se iba a los bolsillos de los cobradores o de las mujeres que su maestro traía a casa o sus carísimas botellas de whisky porque el muy bastardo no tomaba nada barato.

**/dango69/ dice: **Espera ya vuelvo, mi padre está haciendo un destrozo en la cocina

Salió corriendo de su habitación oyendo como las ollas caían al suelo resonando en toda la casa.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡¿Está borracho?! - gritó Allen bajando las escaleras.

- Sí - dijo Cross riendo como loco.

Había tratado de hacerse la cena y ya había lanzado todas las papas a una olla llena de agua hasta los bordes que, al menos, no había podido encender y ahora trataba de servirse algo de beber con muy mal pulso. Tuvo que hacerle la cena y mientras estaba descuidado, Cross había encontrado la caja de galletas donde escondía el dinero ahorrado. Allen vio con horror cómo se lo embolsaba y se volvía a largar de la casa sin si quiera haber cenado.

Allen golpeó la mesa con el puño, al menos había separado el dinero a tiempo, pero su padre le había dado un aviso, si no encontraba algo de dinero en ese lugar la próxima, seguro le tocaría una lluvia de golpes. Siempre se ponía violento cuando le cambiaba el escondite.

Allen guardó todo de nuevo y enojado atrancó la puerta de la casa, si su padre no lograba abrir diría que era por lo borracho que estaba, pero al menos deseaba tener una noche tranquila.

Volvió a su habitación totalmente desanimado.

**/dango69/ dice: **Ya

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Eso fue rápido

**/dango69/ dice: **Mi padre es un caso perdido

Dijo no muy animado.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **No puede ser tan malo que te ponga algunos deberes

Se le hacía que exageraba sus problemas, después de todos los viejos siempre daban algo de lata.

**/dango69/ dice: **Si fuera solo eso...

Ahora debía pensar que hacer con el dinero que había rescatado, el hambre se le había quitado de golpe.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿qué hace?

**/dango69/ dice: **bebe

Kanda no supo que como contestarle. Jamás había tenido esos problemas con su viejo, pero el alcohol siempre traía problemas. Al parecer, dango69 no era sólo dramático.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **veré una película

**/dango69/ dice: **de acuerdo, nos vemos

Allen se despidió, estaba seguro que había matado la conversación con sus dramas.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **está en YouTube

**/dango69/ dice: **ah... qué bien

Kanda se retorció en su silla, dango no le comprendía la indirecta.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿quieres verla conmigo?

**/dango69/ dice: **¿ah? la verdad yo... creo que conocernos en persona...

Allen comenzó a decepcionarse, al final las intenciones de todos eran las mismas en ese chat.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **no... está en YouTube, podemos verla juntos... online

**/dango69/ dice: **¡ah! jamás he hecho algo como eso

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **toma: abcdefghijjlmonundiniuebuyudmodoinfoinfo .com

Le mandó el link de la primera parte. Era su manera de cambiar de tema.

Abrió emocionado el link, era algo tan extraño que ni sabía cómo describir lo que estaba haciendo vería una película, con otra persona y a la vez no porque ni estaban juntos aunque le pareció un buen gesto de parte de Lastsamurai, la película comenzó a cargar: "El samurái sin nombre"

Se quedó quieto viendo el comienzo lleno de acción, sangre y movimientos rápidos de cámara, logró emocionarle por completo, ya luego cambiando a una escena de un niño con su perro robando comida para sobrevivir, se le hizo tierno.

Se quedó en su silla viendo cómo se iba desarrollando.

El Samurái era un hombre serio pero de buen corazón en el fondo, eso le daba a entender, se preguntó si Lastsamurai seria ese tipo de persona. El Samurái ahora protegía al niño y viajaban juntos escapando de mercenarios chinos, era tan divertido verlos interactuar, era como un padre y un hijo.

Las cosas comenzaron a tornarse serias cuando el Samurái había cumplido en parte con llevar al niño a un sitio donde estaría seguro y libre de los mercenarios pero entonces todo estaba mal y el Samurái había entregado al niño -sin saber- a sus enemigos, el pobre niño seria sacrificado al anochecer para complacer un sádico ritual para el beneficio de un malvado emperador.

Su corazón palpitó con fuerzas pidiendo que el samurái rescatara al niño, el Samurái no la tenía fácil el niño había sido llevado lejos y el estaba solo a pie caminando entre la nieve.

Sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse.

- ¿Por qué no llegas?

No podía evitarlo era tan sentimental.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **deberíamos comer algo

Kanda había hablado por primera vez en toda la película.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **no quisiera romperte el encanto pero esta parte siempre me pone tenso

Allen se quedó viendo la pantalla. Quizá lastsamurai también estaba con el corazón encogido.

**/dango69/ dice: **si, me haré palomitas ¿Y tú?

Kanda pensó un momento. La soba se le antojaba justo ahora pero siempre que hablaba de lo que le gustaba ese platillo terminaban haciendo bromas.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **papas, sabor queso

Fue lo primero que le vino a la mente.

Ambos regresaron con su comida y comentaron sobre las personalidades y los personajes que les parecían los más importantes. Vieron el final.

Allen estaba con un pañuelo con una gran incertidumbre carcomiéndole, que paso con el samurái? había salvado al niño pero había quedado mal herido, no veía la hora que llegaran con un médico y simplemente termino dejándole con el corazón en la garganta. ¿Se había muerto? ¿Habían logrado llegar al pueblo? ¿Qué paso con el niño?

**/dango69/ dice: **Dime que el samurái sobrevivió

Tecleó angustiado.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Eso queda a tu interpretación, si quieres pensar que sobrevivió así será

Dijo algo nostálgico, pues el no creía que hubiera sobrevivido, pero al parecer al otro le había afectado, debía ser muy sensible.

Allen tardó en contestar unos minutos.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **creo que no te van las películas dramáticas. Te pusiste sentimental ¿cierto?

**/dango69/ dice: **¡no me puse sentimental! es una historia muy realista

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **si, es buena...

Allen al menos se había olvidado por un rato de Cross aunque su humor no estaba precisamente gozoso.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **si hay una próxima, tu escoges la película

Kanda tenía un nudo en la garganta, esa película había sido una muy mala idea, ahora no podía sacarse de la cabeza al samurái aunque no reconociera que le había llegado la trama.

**/dango69/ dice: **gracias por la película, me gustó y si no fuera porque me la pasaste, no la hubiera visto

Allen estaba emocionado. Con Lavi las películas no eran tan interesantes.

Había tenido un momento agradable al menos, Lavi solía exagerar mucho acerca de las películas y se asustaba con las escenas de suspenso y en el cine los veían como raros y Lenalee solo escondía la cara.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **No pasa nada

**/dango69/ dice: **Bueno Sr. Samurái es hora de retirarme, aun debo terminar algunos deberes y limpiar el desastre de la cocina

Kanda entendió que con eso quería decir, seguramente no era fácil tratar con alguien con problemas de bebida.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Bien, suerte con eso

Al momento vio como Dango69 se había desconectado. Parecía ser que el mocoso no la tenía fácil después de todo. Se desconectó también puesto que ya no tenía razón alguna para seguir en el sitio. Debía hacer sus deberes también y pensar también cual sería la mejor manera de matar a Lavi.

* * *

**NOTAS: Pufff poner los "/dango69/ dice" y los "/lastsamurai/ dice" es una cruz XD. Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que continúen siguiendo esta historia que por el momento tiene conversaciones kilométricas. Gracias a todos por leer y por el maravilloso tiempo que se toman para comentar. **

**¿Allen conseguirá novia? ¿Allen mostrará la verdad de su abdomen? ¿Kanda revelará su verdadera edad? Todo vendrá en los siguientes capítulos ;D y ya saben, si no hay review, les corto el internet a Kanda y Allen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**AVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, dramas existenciales, peleas.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Durante las clases la pasó pensando en los problemas de dango69, parecía un chico sensible pues de acuerdo con sus opiniones había visto más allá, había entendido el trasfondo de la película. Se imaginaba que en la realidad probablemente era serio, callado, alguien a quien era difícil acceder. Se sentía algo tonto repasando en su mente lo que escribía. Tal vez era la novedad... sí seguro era eso y que la situación de dango lo había hecho pensar en la cantidad de problemas que ignoraba a veces.

Suponía que era alguien escapando de sus problemas en la red buscando despejarse un poco. El no tenía grandes problemas que atender más que la presencia de Lavi. Se sentía extraño, ¿acaso estaba preocupado?

Dejó de garabatear cosas incomprensible puesto que la profesora se había dado cuenta de su falta de atención en clases, estaba en la mira de aquella mujer después de todo Lavi se sentaba tras él.

- Kanda Yuu ¿puede darme un breve resumen de la teoría que acabo de exponer?

Rodó los ojos.

Lavi se encargó de entretenerse de su improvisada respuesta, era el único en darse cuenta porque había mantenido una postura seria mientras explicaba lo relacionado a la dichosa teoría.

- Yuu, hoy no tienes la cabeza donde se debe, ¿pasó algo?

- No ha pasado nada de lo que debas enterarte - dijo de mala gana sacando su bento.

- Oye Lenalee me dijo para comer todos juntos, ¿te parece? - entrecerró sus ojos, ese "todos juntos" no le gustaba sobre todo si sabía que involucraba al Moyashi.

- No.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera tuvieron que moverse porque Lenalee, con alguna artimaña, seguramente, había llevado hasta la banca donde ahora comía peleando con Lavi para no ir.

El cabeza de moyashi venía tan molesto como él ya lo estaba con tan sólo ver su cara sonriente.

- Hacía mucho que no comemos juntos - dijo Lenalee sentándose estratégicamente entre Kanda y Allen.

- Sí, pero supongo que el mundo no soportaría taaanto compañerismo - dijo Lavi sonriéndole a Lena. Ambos permanecían alerta por si el nivel de tensión subía.

Comieron, charlaron un poco…

- Allen está a punto de conseguir novia - dijo guiñando un ojo a los presentes  
- ¿Novia? - dijo Lena con cierta angustia en la voz.

Allen vio de mala gana a Lavi quien lo tenía sentado al lado, le dio un fuerte apretón por la espalda haciéndole chillar.

- No es nada Lenalee, ya sabes que a Lavi le gusta inventar cosas- puso su mejor sonrisa para parecer convincente e inocente.

Lavi solo se quejo susurrando cuan malo era Allen, Kanda no pudo evitar reír internamente al parecer lo único en común que tenían era que Lavi les jodía la vida, aunque parte de verdad debía haber en lo que Lavi había dicho para la reacción del Moyashi, la verdad ni se imaginaba quien quisiera salir con ese enano.

- Claro que lo está inventando, ¿Quién querría salir con un mocoso enano e idiota? - soltó.

Lavi y Lena vieron la venida de una batalla, esos dos nunca podían callarse los malos comentarios respecto del otro.

- Al menos yo puedo sonreír, ¿Quién querría andar con un amargado y cara de palo baKanda? - dijo Allen con malicia.

Kanda se levantó y lo tomó por el cuello.

- Ambos son buenos, cualquiera querría salir con ustedes - dijo Lena tocando el hombro de Kanda en persuasión.

- Lena, ¿Con cuál de los dos saldrías? - dijo Lavi arrepintiéndose al momento pues había comenzado una competencia entre ambos.

- ¿Eh? ¿yo? - Lenalee se puso nerviosa. Ahora mismo odiaba a Lavi por ponerla en esa situación - Ambos tienen cosas buenas...

Lavi rió tratando de relajar las cosas.

- Apuesto a que yo soy más tu tipo, ¿cierto? - dijo abrazando a Lena con fuerza.

Allen y Kanda se separaron para alejar a la chica de las garras del conejo.

Lenalee avergonzada por la situación se separo dando un empujón para que la dejaran respirar

- ¡Realmente se comportan como niños! - ella se había molestado, Lavi estaba azul pensando en que quizás le podrían acusar con Komui fue pidiéndole disculpas a la chica.

Allen de mala gana recogió su pan para irse a comer a otro lado después de todo la presencia de Kanda no le resultaba nada agradable en esos momentos. Kanda vio a Allen marcharse sin hacer mucho ruido al respecto, estaba mejor así, solo, terminó de comer su pan con yakisoba*, era lo único que le alegraba el día.

De regreso en casa, Kanda decidió comprometerse con su mentira y eligió conectarse al chat hasta después de las seis pues a las cinco terminaba el horario de oficina.  
Cuando se conectó, dango69 ya estaba ahí. Se saludaron y hablaron de sus días, sin embargo dango no pudo evitar preguntar:

**/dango69/ dice:**¿Tienes novia?

Puede que esa fuera la razón por la que lastsamurai sólo quisiera socializar.

Kanda pensó un momento en qué debería contestar.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:**Hace poco rompí con ella.

Y se preguntó por qué había dicho algo como eso. Lo más cerca que estuvo de tener una novia fue con Alma Karma, por internet, también y ella simplemente había dejado de entrar al foro donde se habían conocido.

**/dango69/ dice:**Oh, lo lamento.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:**No importa.

Trató de restarle importancia al asunto, pues no quería inventarse un drama al respecto.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** ¿A qué se debe tu pregunta?

**/dango69/ dice:**Pues... es que un amigo me insistió en que consiguiera novia para despejarme de mis problemas, por eso termine llegando a este sitio...

Admitió, esperaba que Lastsamurai no se molestara al respecto.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** No creo que este fuera el mejor sitio para elegir.

**/dango69/ dice:**Si, de eso me di cuenta, aunque no me molesta me divierto conversando con usted. Sólo quería saber si mi amigo estaba en lo correcto, la verdad es que no he tenido ninguna relación con nadie.

Le era vergonzoso de admitir pero sentía que no había problema si se lo contaba a Lastsamurai después de todo lo peor que podía hacer era dejar de hablarle.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Tu amigo está equivocado, las relaciones amorosas agregan más problemas a la vida.

Kanda trataba de sonar como alguien conocedor. Claro, eso era sólo usar el sentido común, tener más gente en tu vida era tener más problemas.

**/dango69/ dice:**Ha tenido muchas novias.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Un par.

**/dango69/ dice:**Es poco para 25 años.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Tú tienes 18 y no llevas ni una.

Touché, pensó Allen. Quizá podría sacar algo de su experimentado amigo.

**/dango69/ dice:** ¿Y cómo es?

**/lastsamurai/ dice:**¿A qué te refieres?

Tendría que irse inventando algo, pero aunque ejercitaba la creatividad con todas esas mentiras comenzaba a ser cansado.

**/dango69/ dice**: A salir... no sé.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Normal, sólo sales y ya.

Allen tendría que ser más específico, pero tampoco deseaba lanzarse a pedir consejo, se sentía tonto.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Te gusta alguien?

Preguntó Kanda, era mejor que la atención estuviera sobre dango69.

¿Gustarle alguien? pensó por un momento tratando de hallar una mínima posibilidad de que así fuera, pero nada.

**/dango69/ dice**: Creo que no, ¿es algo raro? pensé que en un sitio así al menos conocería a alguien, después de todo mi amigo me decía que había una alta probabilidad de encontrar alguien para mí en algún sitio de estos , pero parece que estaba equivocado".

Suspiró recargándose en la silla.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Eso es cuestión de suerte, no siempre se encuentra lo que se busca. ¿Tanto ansias una relación con alguien?

Le preguntó por curiosidad.

Allen lo pensó.

**/dango69/ dice**: Jamás he tenido una así que supongo que sí.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Ya llegará... aunque sería mejor si buscaras en el mundo rea.

No era muy bueno reconfortando gente, pero por dios, ¿quién se angustiaba por no tener una relación? él no estaba angustiado y tenía la misma edad que dango69...

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** y... ¿sabes si le gustas a alguien?

**/dango69/ dice**: No lo creo...

Quizás debía estar ya molestando a lastsamurai con ese problema, tenía razón no debía tampoco angustiarse por el tema, no le había preocupado hasta que Lavi hacía mención de ello.

**/dango69/ dice**: Solo me daba curiosidad el tema, disculpa si debo parecer un desesperado.

Kanda tomó un sorbo de té verde viendo su respuesta, le hacia un poco de gracia aquel mocoso.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** No importa, ya llegará tu día.

Bien aquello le sonó tan ridículo se que quería cortar con la lata que tenía a la mano.

**/dango69/ dice**: jajaja, gracias.

Se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla. Kanda Yuu jamás trataba de animar a nadie... y por eso ahora le salía tan mal. Ahora dango69 se reía pero había dado las gracias... ¿se estaba burlando de su pobre intento de animarlo?

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Me tengo que ir.

Kanda salió del chat sin esperar respuesta.

Lo pensó durante un rato: si no estuviera en internet no trataría de ser considerado...

Allen no tuvo tiempo de despedirse, ¿habría fastidiado a lastsamurai con su charla sentimental? tal vez sólo estaba ocupado.

Se echó en su cama ¿acaso debería desesperarse como dango69 por no tener una relación con nadie a estas alturas? esas cosas no iban con él para nada, aunque si bien en su pequeña disputa en el instituto le dejó pensando por un rato porque Lenalee no había elegido a nadie, solo diciendo esas típicas palabras, claro entendía si Lenalee no le veía de esa manera, tampoco esperara que lo fuese a hacer después de todo se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, eran como hermanos pero que ni le pudiera elegir por encima del Moyashi ese le jodia.

Allen cerró la página del chat, todo era culpa de Lavi que se sintiera así, muchas cosas eran culpa de Lavi. Nada ganaba pensando en eso ahora, escuchó unos golpes a la puerta, y suspiró asomándose por la ventana era su padre, entrecerró sus ojos quisiera dejarle ahí fuera pero tampoco era tan mala persona, pesadamente bajó los escalones para abrir, seguro estaba tan borracho que no podía abrir o habría perdido la llave.

* * *

**NOTAS: aquí nuevo capítulo de esta emocionante historia un poco más corto que los anteriores pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado, Allen y Kanda se llevan muy mal en la vida real, ni se pueden ver xD se pusieron algo dramáticos con el tema de las relaciones románticas ambos son dos niños palurdos no han conocido el amor todavía… **

***Yakisoba: es ese pan japonés con fideos que tanto se mueren por comer los estudiantes japoneses en muchos anime… nunca lo he probado ojalá este rico si no Kanda no lo comería.**

**Pd: ya saben review o se les vence la factura del inter a ambos XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**AVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, fanatismo, pretendientes everywhere.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Los días siguientes Allen asistió a la escuela más relajado. Las palabras de Lastsamurai lo habían hecho ver que no debía dejar que Lavi lo presionara, así que, con una enorme sonrisa, lo mandó a la mierda cuando trató de tocar el tema.

Kanda casi podía sentirse alegre de que por fin le afectara a Lavi que alguien lo mandara de paseo, aunque eso no impidió que en cada oportunidad insistiera.

- Una chica que conocí en la estación del tren tiene una amiga y... -

- No - dijo Allen con porte estoico.

- ¡Por favor! - Lavi lo tomó del brazo.

Ambos caminaban hacia la banca donde Lenalee y Kanda ya se encontraban charlando.

- ¡Sólo una vez! ¡La chica no saldrá conmigo sin su amiga! - reclamó Lavi volviendo a sacar el tema después de que todos terminaran de comer.

- Allen saldrá cuando esté listo - dijo Lenalee ofreciéndoles a cada uno una galleta de chocolate.

- O cuando sea el último hombre en la tierra y las mujeres tengan que conformarse con la miseria - dijo Kanda rechazando la galleta con un gesto.

- y apuesto que a ti te escogerán cuando yo muera - contestó Allen tomando también la galleta que había sido destinada para Kanda.

- Puedo decirle a la chica que consiga otra amiga, seremos tres - dijo Lavi tomándolos por los hombros.

- No - dijeron ambos

Mientras discutían por enésima vez sobre la cita, una chica, Lou Fa llegó a pedirle a Allen sus apuntes de Historia, se sintió salvado.

Allen amablemente aceptó buscando su cuaderno. Las piernas de la chica temblaban como si fueran de gelatina y juntaba sus manos moviéndolas con nerviosismo y timidez escondiendo su rostro con un evidente sonrojo, aquello no escapó del ojo crítico de Lavi, los vio de lejos y no pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

- Parece que el Moyashi no necesitará la cita - Lenalee le miró curiosa - Esa chica se derrite por él.

Kanda miró de reojo al enano, ella parecía estar a punto de tener un paro cardiaco y él sólo ponía esa boba sonrisa que siempre detestaba. Lenalee solo miraba curiosa la escena comiendo su galleta.

La chica tomó los apuntes e hizo una reverencia exagerada mientras se retiraba con un paso mecánico.

-Realmente está loca por él - dijo Lavi con una sonrisa, sus ojos no le mentía.

- Deberían ponerle más aumento a sus lentes - dijo Kanda tomando un poco de agua.

- No te pongas celoso Yuu, el amor también llegará a tu puerta algún día - dijo Lavi ganándose un golpe en la cabeza.

Al llegar a casa, Kanda se vio tentado a no esperar el fin de las horas de oficina. Era viernes y todo parecía tranquilo. Encendió su computadora y dudó un momento. Hizo lo que llevaba algunas semanas evitando hacer, miró el Facebook, el tumblr y el twitter de Alma. Había algunas novedades, comentaba los capítulos de la serie que veían juntos y se quejaba del calor. No había fotos, no había nada personal. Suspiró ante la perspectiva de que jamás volvería a hablar con ella y lo peor, que extrañaba hacerlo.

Miró un post con un set de gifs de la nueva temporada de la serie, tenía un diálogo bastante ingenioso. Después de la desaparición de Alma no pudo terminar la primera temporada y mucho menos se había enterado de que la segunda ya estaba completa.

¿Le gustaría a dango69? Copió el link de una reseña en la ventana de su conversación.

Allen vio sorprendido como Lastsamurai había aparecido antes de la hora acostumbrada, le había colgado una reseña que se veía algo interesante.

/dango69/ dice: Hola Sr. Samurái ¿qué tal su día?

Decidió saludarle en un principio .

/dango69/ dice: ¿Esa es una nueva serie que estás viendo?

/lastsamurai/ dice: hola, estoy en la oficina, algo aburrido ¿Y tú? Esa serie la comencé a ver hace meses y no he podido terminarla, pero es interesante.

Allen leyó la reseña, tenía un poco de terror, misterio e incluso un romance torcido allá a lo lejos. Se sorprendió un poco pues hasta ahora lastsamurai sólo le había hablado de películas épicas.

/dango69/ dice: podríamos verla

/lastsamurai/ dice: cuando llegue a mi casa...

/dango69/ dice: si... ¿En qué capítulo te quedaste? me pondré al corriente

Kanda y Allen, se maratonearon la primera temporada de la serie ese viernes y parte del sábado.

Allen se había enganchado por completo a aquella serie, no esperaba para poder ver el siguiente capítulo y discutir al respecto con Lastsamurai, de cierta manera comenzaba a emocionarse con sus conversaciones.

/dango69/ dice: ¿Cómo que no hay más capítulos?

/lastsamurai/ dice: Lamentablemente hay que esperar a la siguiente temporada que está en producción

/dango69/ dice: ¡Jó! y yo que me había emocionado, ahora no sé qué haré para vivir

/lastsamurai/ dice: Especular. Hay montones de teorías sobre la nueva temporada, todos apuestan por la muerte de la chica rara, al parecer a los guionistas no les da miedo matar gente.

/dango69/ dice: ¡no! estoy seguro que ella es la clave

/lastsamurai/ dice: de ninguna manera, sólo está ahí para distraer al espectador

/dango69/ dice: ¡pero hay señales claras!

Allen le señalaba aquellas escenas que podrían considerarse importantes, Kanda negaba usando otras para sustentarse. La discusión se tornaba acalorada por momentos e incluso salieron palabras como nazi y puritano, pero al poco rato ya estaban tranquilos.

/lastsamurai/ dice: mi tipo es más como la bruja

Kanda comenzaba a irse de los dedos, y es que en realidad no sabían cómo habían llegado a evaluar a cada personaje relevante.

/dango69/ dice: ¿manipuladora y con 1000 años?

Allen seguía encendido, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una conversación tan intensa.

/lastsamurai/ dice: me refiero a lo físico

/dango69/ dice: ¿pequeñas y pálidas?

/lastsamurai/ dice: sí

/dango69/ dice: yo preferiría a alguien como la esfinge

/lastsamurai/ dice: ¿con cuerpo de león y ansiosa por carne humana?

Dijo Kanda tratando de burlarse como hace unos momentos lo había hecho Allen.

/dango69/ dice: No. Inteligente y reflexiva… ya las alas no están de más.

Rió ante la respuesta del otro. No podía evitar admitir que se divertía y Dango69 era alguien agradable.

/lastsamurai/ dice: Alas…tienes gustos exigentes

Dijo por mera burla

/lastsamurai/ dice: Ahora que me pregunto ¿has pensado cambiar el número de tu nick?

/dango69/ dice: Lo he intentado pero no me dejan cambiarlo

Expresó con pesar ya que si deseara cambiarlo debería registrarse de nuevo y abrir un nuevo correo y le resultaba algo molesto ya a estas alturas, después de todo creía que esa etapa estaba superada.

/lastsamurai/ dice: ¿nadie ha tratado de volverte gay de nuevo?

/dango69/ dice: no jajaja

/lastsamurai/ dice: entonces tus oportunidades de conseguir pareja siguen reducidas a la mitad

/dango69/ dice: ¿Por qué?

/lastsamurai/ dice: sin hombres: resta la mitad de la población mundial, a eso quítale una mitad por las lesbianas... te queda sólo un cuarto del mundo

/dango69/ dice: ya me angustiaste...

Dango69 y lastsamurai bromeaban constantemente, se burlaban uno del otro e incluso se insultaban. Aquellas charlas duraron un par de semanas. La ayuda que lastsamurai le había dado a dango69 para pasar su examen de anatomía había logrado que aprobara con una sorprendente calificación perfecta, cosa que extrañó a los profesores. Para el siguiente examen, sobre el aparato digestivo y el respiratorio, dango69 volvió a pedir ayuda.

/dango69/ dice: deberías ser profesor.

/lastsamurai/ dice: jamás, primero la muerte a tratar con mocosos como tú todos los días.

Kanda, a pesar de la bonanza que disfrutaba y de las nuevas noticias sobre la próxima temporada de la serie, recibió un inbox en Facebook de parte de Alma con una nueva cuenta.

Se disculpaba por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo y por el momento en que lo hizo, jamás había deseado herirlo y dijo tener razones poderosas para haberlo rechazado. Kanda recordó aquella madrugada en la que estaba fuera de sí le confesó a alguien que vivía al otro lado del país que le gustaba, una completa estupidez pues hasta este día volvía a hablar con Alma.

Contestó el inbox y descubrió que Alma estaba esperando, le pidió que hicieran una videollamada.

Cuando se conectaron al skype y las imágenes se acomodaron, Alma lo saludó con voz masculina. Lo que tenía frente a él era un chico.

Se quedó estático frente a la pantalla tratando de procesar las imágenes. Frente a él había un chico muy joven que lucía como de su edad, de cabello corto y una peculiar cicatriz sobre el puente de la nariz. Trató de no parecer perturbado al respecto, consiguió que su rostro no reflejara ninguna emoción.

- Esto... - Alma comenzó a tratar de hablarle - Sé que esto no es lo que esperabas.

Notó su rostro apenado frente a la pantalla.

- En un principio debí aclarar algunas cosas acerca de mí...

Kanda salió de su impresión y se dignó a hablarle, aunque quería que la tierra se lo tragara.

- Creo que la culpa es mía, por haberme dejado llevar, debí saber que nada podía salir bien de una relación así.

- ¿Me dejas explicarte? - dijo Alma mirando fijamente al piso

Kanda se encogió de hombros y asintió. ¿Qué podría ser más raro que eso?

- Cuando entré al foro... usé mi nombre real... en realidad me llamo Alma y todos piensan que es nombre de chica... - comenzó a jugar con el cierre de su chaqueta - la primera vez que hablamos pensaste que era una chica y aunque me molesté al principio me pareció divertido fingir que lo era. No pensé que nos llevaríamos tan bien... por eso ya no pude decírtelo, sabía que te enojarías y...

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando... me declaré? - Kanda miraba fijamente la pantalla

- no sé... era raro

- tan raro como hacerse pasar por mujer - Kanda no quería seguir con esa conversación, estaba por lanzar su computadora por la ventana

- mira... yo... no espero que volvamos a ser como antes, pero quería aclarar las cosas.

- ¿Terminaste?

- pues sí, pero ¿Tú no vas a decir nada?

- no - Kanda vio como Alma se agarraba la cara algo desesperado - ya me tengo que ir... - y antes que dijera algo, cerró la conversación.

* * *

**NOTAS: La historia va avanzando cada vez más y los chicos se acercan como amigos. Por cierto, la película que vieron Allen y Kanda se llama "Sword of the stranger", por si la quieren ver ;D. Gracias por leer y esperen el siguiente capítulo pues habrá situaciones reveladoras.**

**¿Lou Fa tomará sus apuntes de Historia correctamente o seguirá pidiéndoselos a Allen? ¿Kanda perdonará Alma? ¿Lavi le pondrá más aumento a sus lentes? ¿Lenalee cobrará importancia en la historia? ¿dango69 resistirá la espera por una nueva temporada de su serie? Estás preguntas y mucho más… tal vez sean respondidas.**

**Abrazos y gracias por todos sus comentarios, me llenan de vida ToT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**AVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, cargos de conciencia, drama, violencia domestica.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda dio un gran suspiro recargándose en su silla como si estuviera molido, sentía venir un pequeño dolor de cabeza, se quedó mirando al techo un rato era tal la decepción que sentía pero no estaba tan enojado como quería pensar. No supo cómo o por que se encontraba riendo, quizás se burlaba de sí mismo, de aquella gran estupidez de enamorarse por internet de un hombre.

Había sido vilmente engañado y eso no le había agradado para nada, rodó los ojos por un momento recordando a dango69 al menos sabía que era hombre... pero no distaba mucho de lo que Alma le había hecho, él estaba mintiendo de una u otra manera inventándose una vida falsa, ¿podría tener el valor de siquiera decirle a dango69 que no era lo que había dicho ser? quizás terminaría reaccionando de la misma manera que el...

Ahora comprendía un poco a Alma. Diría la verdad, sólo tendría que buscar el momento adecuado, pensó.

Kanda estuvo irritable en la escuela, odiaba todo y quería que el apocalipsis comenzara ahí para que su vergüenza se acabara. Lavi se ganó un puñetazo y él, la placentera tarea de pintar la reja de la entrada.

Al llegar a casa no encendió la computadora. Una semana entera sin acercarse al internet.

Pensaba mucho sobre la manera en que sus sentimientos se habían desarrollado hacia Alma... ahora ya no sentía nada, en el lugar de esas ganas de hablarle ahora estaba la pena. Pero había sentido algo, aunque después de declararse no tenía pensado nada. No estaba enamorado, era simplemente una necesidad terrible de no alejarse.

Cuando regresó al chat, pensando en que la calificación del examen de dango69 ya debería estar lista, el chico le habló y preguntó si estaba bien.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Si... quería estar lejos de la computadora un rato.

**/dango69/ dice:**Si necesitas algo, dime, trataré de ayudarte, después de todo te debo mi segundo 10.

Kanda lo felicitó.

Le llenaba de satisfacción de alguna manera haber ayudado a dango69 parecía que tenía algún problema con prestar atención en clases pero entendía rápidamente sus explicaciones.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Es solo que el trabajo me ha mantenido ocupado.

Se quiso golpear por haber dado esa excusa tan tonta pero como era de esperarse dango69 le creyó y le trato de dar ánimos.

**/dango69/ dice:** Vuelvo en un momento Sr. Samurái antes de que mi padre vuelva a hacer un desastre en la cocina.

Se quedó frente a la pantalla esperando, realmente dango69 no la tenía fácil eran eventuales los momentos en que sus conversaciones se interrumpían debido al padre de este pero le inquietaba un poco.

Dango69 no regresó, la sesión se quedó abierta hasta que unas horas después la computadora se apagó. Kanda se preocupó. Se quedó esperando pasada la media noche.

- ¿Han visto a Allen? - preguntó Lavi cuando llegó a la banca a comer. Kanda y Lenalee respondieron con la cabeza en forma negativa

- No te preocupes, sabes que de vez en cuando falta - dijo Lenalee esperando que todo estuviera bien.

- Pero hacía meses que no lo hacía.

Kanda en realidad se alegraba de no tener que comer ese día con el estúpido moyashi.

Al regresar a casa buscó a dango69 en el chat y ahí estaba, lo saludó y se apresuró a preguntar qué había pasado.

**/dango69/ dice:** Le di un puñetazo a mi padre, pero me lo regresó y terminé en el suelo con una lluvia de patadas.

A Kanda le daba la impresión que dango69 trataba de sonar despreocupado, restando total importancia a que su padre le diera una paliza.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿quieres que llame a alguien?

**/dango69/ dice:** Jeje, no te preocupes, en serio, antes pasaba más a menudo, sólo tengo que darle por su lado y todo estará bien... después de todo, planeo irme pronto.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** ¿Irte? ¿de casa?

**/dango69/ dice:** Si, en cuanto reúna el dinero suficiente me iré de la cuidad, tal vez viaje un tiempo, no sé.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** ¿Te falta mucho?

**/dango69/ dice:** Un poco, pero estas vacaciones tomaré un trabajo de tiempo completo... No se lo había dicho a nadie jejeje.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** ¿Lo del trabajo?

**/dango69/ dice:** No, sobre viajar... tal vez cuando lo logre pasaré por tu ciudad.

Kanda tragó algo de saliva, le emocionaba de cierta manera la idea y el optimismo del otro aunque quizás todo podía ser mera fachada después de todo no sabía cómo se sentía en realidad la persona al otro lado de la pantalla.

**/dango69/ dice:** Ahora que lo pienso nunca te he preguntado ¿en qué ciudad vives?

Kanda meditó por un momento pero respondió con normalidad nada perdía con decirle.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Vivo en Londres.

Aquello resultó una casualidad tan agradable para Allen que casi brinca de su silla.

**/dango69/ dice:**¿En serio? ¡entonces vivimos en la misma ciudad!

Aquello dejó pasmado a Kanda, dango69 vivía en la misma ciudad que él, claro Londres era grande pero que vivieran en la misma ciudad le resultaba tranquilizador y amenazante al mismo tiempo.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** ¿En qué parte vives?"

¨Probó a preguntar pero no recibió respuesta.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Claro, no tienes que responder si no quieres.

**/dango69/ dice:**Soho.

Allen arrugó la cara, se estaba preparando para recibir una burla por vivir en el barrio lleno de bares gays.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Jajajaja...

Kanda rió en su habitación al suponer cuál era la razón para que dango69 tardara tanto en decidir decirle donde vivía.

**/dango69/ dice:**...

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Yo vivo cerca de la estación Charing Cross.

Kanda había decidido dejar de mentirle.

**/dango69/ dice:**vivimos a dos estaciones.

Allen se emocionó, estaban tan cerca... probablemente ya se habían visto en la calle, tal vez se habían cruzado en el tren o en alguno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo en las cafeterías le había servido café. Ya... estaba alucinando, pero si estaban cerca.

Ahora Kanda se dio cuenta de lo urgente que era decir la verdad. Teniendo a dango69 en la misma cuidad las probabilidades de conocerse en persona eran muchas.

**/dango69/ dice:**Llegó mi padre... cenaré con él, vuelvo.

Kanda quedó desconcertado, cenaría con él después de la golpiza que le había dado.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** ¿Seguro qué está bien?

**/dango69/ dice:**Si, mi labio roto no puede ponerse peor jejeje, espera.

Era tan curiosa la manera en que dango69 sobrellevaba a su padre, no podía hacer nada más que esperar, aunque le inquietaba, después de todo podría recibir otra golpiza y se podría desaparecer como la vez anterior, quizás le inquietaba que un día cango69 no volviera a conectarse entonces supondría que lo peor habría pasado, ¿era eso preocupación? se sentía extraño, él no era ese tipo de persona.

No pasaron más de 30 minutos y dango69 había vuelto, animado como siempre, decidió no tocar el tema de su padre después de todo dango69 no había vuelto a mencionar más de él.

Kanda se dirigió a su asiento, Lavi no tardó en llegar dándole unos animados "Buenos días" que ignoró.

- Deberías sonreír un poco Yuu, está comenzando el día.

- Sonreiré el día que dejes de joder tanto.

Lavi lo arrastró con Lena y el moyashi a la hora del almuerzo pues había decidido vivir con su cara de amargado antes que dejarlo en paz.

Cuando llegaron, Allen tenía un cubreboca, Kanda no pudo evitar burlarse de su aspecto deplorable.

- ¡¿Qué te pasó?! - Lavi casi se subía por la paredes.

- Estoy enfermo... cof cof - dijo fingiendo tos.

- ¡Deja de jugar Allen! - reclamó Lenalee - No estás enfermo.

Lavi y ella ya habían visto algunos de los golpes que Cross le había dado en otras ocasiones, mucho se temían que esa fuera la causa esta vez.

- Su cara se está pudriendo, seguro es eso - dijo Kanda intentando provocar a Allen.

Allen frunció el ceño, solo bastó eso para encender la chispa en él y quitarse el cubreboca para hablarle como era debido.

- ¡El único que se está pudriendo eres tu Bakanda!

Lenalee trató de calmarle haciendo que volviera a sentarse.

- Está bien no peleen - Lenalee pudo detallar de inmediato el labio partido de Allen, una preocupación enorme recorrió su cuerpo - Allen...

El albino desvió la mirada.

- Moyashi-chan no pasa nada, sé que no querías que viéramos eso, pero no crees que está vez ha ido muy lejos - Lavi le habló con una extraña seriedad que a Kanda dejó alucinando,

Estaba metido en su pan de yakisoba pero pudo ver el detalle en la boca del albino por un momento se alteró pero nadie se dio cuenta puesto que la atención estaba sobre Allen. Su mente le hacía una mala jugada, pensó. Después de todo el Moyashi solo era un mocoso descuidado y debió tropezar con algo o debió meterse en alguna pelea callejera.

No dijo nada, terminó de comer y se fue. Vio a la salida a Allen, hablaba con una chica de gafas y trenzas, estaba roja como un tomate y él seguía usando el cubreboca.

Volvió a casa. Cuando abrió su facebook tenía más mensajes de Alma Karma, le pedía volver a hacer una video llamada, la cita era a las 8 pm de ese día pero no explicaba el propósito. Ya le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. No había más y no le daban ganas de volver a ver esa cara, sin embargo tenía curiosidad.

Habló con dango69, parecía animado y le contaba de una serie que tenía muchas ganas de ver.

**/dango69/ dice:**Te noto distraído, si tienes trabajo...

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** No es eso...

**/dango69/ dice:**¿Estás en problemas?

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** No sé si debería hablar de esto... se supone que soy mayor y con más experiencia.

**/dango69/ dice:**Puede que una opinión externa te ayude.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Nah, olvídalo, es una estupidez.

Kanda no quería hablar al respecto, un 70% de su cuerpo estaba de acuerdo en que no debía hacer la video llamada. Pero ese 30% que no, lo inquietaba. ¿Serviría la opinión de dango69? Aun tenía reservas pero ese chico le había dado al confianza para contarle sobre su padre.

**/dango69/ dice:**De acuerdo.

Allen lo comprendía, seguramente eran problemas de adultos, algo del trabajo.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** No... déjame contarte.

Kanda no quería mentir, pero ¿cómo hablar del secreto de Alma? Era la primera vez que siquiera hablaría con alguien al respecto, aunque se sentía con más valor de hablarlo en la red con un desconocido que en la realidad.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Unos meses antes de que me registrara en este sitio, conocí a alguien en otro foro...

Kanda comenzó a relatarle acerca de su vergonzosa relación con Alma, dango69 incluso había pensado que le parecía tierna.

**/dango69/ dice:**¿Y entonces qué pasó con ella?

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Esa es la cuestión, ella es un él...

Allen vio sorprendido aquella confesión, sintió por un momento algo de pena no le había pasado algo así pero suponía que era una gran decepción, después de todo ¿cuántas historias no se oían al respecto? No todo lo que está en la red es real, pero al menos el quería confiar en que Lastsamurai si era autentico con él y no le habría mentido, aunque él desde el principio ya lo había hecho también, aunque no tan grave, pensaba, al menos no había mentido acerca de su género.

Kanda le comentó acerca de su ultima discusión pero también de cómo había aparecido ahora buscando contactar de nuevo con él.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** La verdad no sé qué decirte.

Se quedó corto.

**/dango69/ dice:** ¿Tu quieres verle de nuevo? aun con todo lo que ha pasado. Quizás pudieran comenzar de nuevo y ser amigos...

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** No quiero verla (o) de nuevo. Pero tengo curiosidad por lo que dirá y si no me gusta podría mandarlo a la mierda en vivo y en directo jajajaja

**/dango69/ dice:**¿Todavía te gusta? no me lo tomes a mal, creo que te gustaba como persona.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** No, creo que ya no.

**/dango69/ dice:** mmm.

Allen pensó en lo que haría él. Antes que nada, preferiría escuchar todo a quedarse con dudas. Por curiosidad o la razón que fuese.

**/dango69/ dice:** Pues... en tu lugar yo aceptaría.

Kanda levantó una ceja y miró con extrañeza la pantalla.

**/dango69/ dice:** Como dijiste, puedes dejar la conversación cuando quieras.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Mandarlo a la mierda.

**/dango69/ dice:** Si, eso jajaja.

Kanda miró el reloj, faltaba poco para las 8. Le pidió a dango69 que esperara y le contaría entonces como había resultado.

* * *

**NOTAS: ¡dios! otro emocionante capitulo de Loveline, Kanda siente remordimiento por mentirle a Dango69, ¿será que podrá decirle la verdad? ¿Dango69 lo rechazará? ¿Qué es lo que pretende Alma con su sospechosa video llamada? ¿Será cierto que Kanda ya no siente nada por él/ella? ¿Kanda notará que tan parecida es la ficción a la realidad? Todo eso y mucho más descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo de Love Line!**

**PD: Se les informa que la fecha de vencimiento de la factura está cerca, si no quieren que se cancele el servicio debe dar su respectiva retribución.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, poca ropa.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Alma ya estaba esperando y le agradeció por haber aceptado.

Esta vez Alma parecía haber puesto más empeño en su aspecto, era un contraste tomando en cuenta que la última vez usaba una chaqueta deportiva. Ahora llevaba una camisa... bueno, él ya estaba en pijama.

Alma le saludó algo animado, al parecer estaba contento de hubiera aceptado su propuesta, notó que Kanda no estaba muy arreglado para su encuentro y era como si ya se fuera a dormir, trató de no desanimarse por eso, igual Kanda no dejaba de lucir muy atractivo.

Kanda se dignó a saludarle por mera cortesía esperando lo que fuera.

- Me alegra mucho que hayas venido.

Se notó algo tímido.

- Pensé que ya no querrías verme nunca más.

Kanda le miró imperturbable, no quería demostrarle nada a Alma.

- Solo fue curiosidad ¿Para qué me has citado?

- Sobre eso... pues verás... el tiempo que me desaparecí estuve pensando muchas cosas y estuve pensando en ti, sé que no estuvo bien lo que hice pero quizás podríamos empezar de nuevo, ya sabes...

Alma comenzó a impacientarse un poco por no recibir ninguna reacción al respecto.

- Es que si me gustas y por eso...

- No soy gay Alma - dijo firme. De alguna manera se comenzó a sentir alterado.

- ¿Pero no quisieras intentarlo al menos? te enamoraste de mi pensando que era una chica ¿no? aunque fuese así algo de mi te gustó...

En cierta parte estaba en lo correcto pero la decepción le había hecho dejar atrás esos sentimientos. Pero incluso Alma había dicho que no esperaba que reanudaran su amistad. ¿Qué había cambiado?

- ya no me gustas - dijo Kanda sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a la imagen que tenía en pantalla.

- okay, dejaste claro el punto de que no eres gay, pero yo tampoco ¿no crees que estaría bien probar? - Alma jamás había visto nada de Kanda, conocerlo le había causado un flechazo extraño que ni él se podía explicar, le agradaba como persona y ahora le resultaba atractivo.

- ya dije que no, me tengo que ir -

- ¡no! espera ¿no te gusto ni un poco? -

Kanda abrió los ojos al no poder creerse la pregunta, por dios, el chico no era feo pero en toda su vida heterosexual jamás se había planteado la posibilidad o el tipo de chicos que le gustarían. Se quedó callado por la sorpresa, lo cual Alma interpreto como una oportunidad.

Subió un poco la cámara de su computadora, se alejó y comenzó a abrir su camisa tocándose a sí mismo.

-es una locura pero... - se abrió los pantalones - podrías verme de otra forma... - se bajó lentamente el pantalón y comenzó a deslizar sus bóxers.

Kanda se quedó paralizado, pudo ver el abdomen plano, la forma en que sus manos subían y bajaban lentamente. Sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando el bóxer comenzó a descubrir el miembro de Alma que ahora estaba a medio levantar. El chico se tomó a sí mismo y comenzó a masajearse poniéndose totalmente duro. Kanda al fin comprendió que un hombre se estaba desnudando y masturbando frente a él.

-debe gustarte o ya te habrías ido... - dijo Alma volteándose para mostrar su trasero.

Kanda cerró la computadora de golpe y se quedó en la silla con el rostro desencajado. La gente estaba loca, terriblemente loca. Se frotó la cara y casi tuvo ganas de esconderse bajo la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que también tenía una erección.

¿Cómo había sido eso posible? tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto. Maldición se había excitado viendo a Alma, otro hombre su mente estaba hecha un caos con lo que acaba de presenciar, sabía que debió darle oportunidad de seguir y solo marcharse.

Tendría que darse una ducha con agua fría pero con el frío que estaba haciendo sería un suicidio aparte de que su padre no dudaría en preguntar sobre su uso del baño a esas horas.

Miró el bulto en su entrepierna con vergüenza y dio un vistazo a su computadora vio que Dango69 seguía conectado seria penoso comentar algo como eso, mejor se deshacía de su problema lo antes posible, puesto que la presión de su pantalón ahora comenzaba a molestarle.

Se acomodó en su silla y dejó salir su miembro después de alcanzar un pedazo de papel higiénico. Trató de imaginarse a la última chica con la que había fantaseado pero de inmediato tenía que parar su mano porque los movimientos de Alma volvían a su mente. Comenzó a buscar imágenes que lo ayudaran, estaba dispuesto incluso a ver una porno, pero justo en el momento de venirse la imagen del pene de Alma volvió para arruinarlo todo. Terminó y se quedó quieto, casi se sentía violado.

Fue al baño, se lavó la cara, mandó a volar a su viejo que le ofrecía un sándwich y volvió a su habitación sin saber qué hacer.

**/dango69/ dice: **¿qué tal estuvo?

dango69 le preguntaba... ¿qué como estuvo? no sabía por dónde empezar.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **trataron de volverme gay

Dijo Kanda sintiéndose como una virgen que acababa de ver su primera polla.

**/dango69/ dice: **¿qué? ¿Qué te dijo?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **se encueró... frente a la cámara

Allen se quedó con la boca abierta. Definitivamente era un final que no había imaginado.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **salió con la estupidez de que le había gustado cuando me vio en la pasada videollamada y se encueró

Kanda sentía los nervios salirse de su cuerpo. Su rostro parecía sereno pero su entrecejo delataba que podía darle un paro cardíaco de solo recordar la situación.

**/dango69/ dice: **jajajaja debes estar jodidamente guapo o el mundo ya se fue a la mierda jajajaja

No estaba para las bromas de dango69. Claro que era atractivo, hasta él lo reconocía pero era de dementes pensar que tenía la capacidad de poner así a alguien.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **hijo de puta

**/dango69/ dice: **jajajajajajajajajajaja

Allen se agarró su estomago riendo sin control, sabía que no estaba bien reírse de las desgracias de nadie pero era gracioso porque a Lastsamurai le había ocurrido aquello de lo que tanto se burlaba cuando él le comentaba sobre sus extrañas conversaciones con otras personas, tal era el caso de Centauro30.

**/dango69/ dice: **Lo siento, es que no pude evitarlo

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Ya terminaste?

**/dango69/ dice: **Si

Escribió mientras trataba de respirar profundo.

**/dango69/ dice: **Eso debió ser obra de tus abdominales y ese tatuaje que tienes

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Como sigas te cierro la ventana a ti también

**/dango69/ dice: **Está bien, lo dejo ¿pero qué pasó? ¿No le dijiste nada?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Qué le iba a decir? ¡Comenzó a hacer eso de imprevisto!

Allen notó lo escandalizado que estaba el samurái al respecto pero en el fondo había tenido la esperanza de que al menos Kanda volvería con buenas noticias de su encuentro pero todo había salido al revés, eso le hacía pensar que debía tener aún más cuidado con mostrar su identidad a alguien en la red, si le había pasado a Lastsamurai que era un hombre mayor que él...

**/dango69/ dice: **Al menos no te gusto lo que viste ¿no?

Lanzó la pregunta por mera curiosidad.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **ya está, me voy a la mierda. Adiós

Kanda hervía de furia. Se había burlado de su desgracia.

**/dango69/ dice: **¡está bien! lo dejo jajajajajaja ¡lo siento! ¿Al menos tenía buen cuerpo? jajajajaja

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **creo que te está interesando de más... quieres que te pasé su skype?

**/dango69/ dice: **jajaja no, gracias

No estaba tan loco aun.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Casi lamento haberle animado a conversar con el

**/dango69/ dice: **Si, aun me pregunto porque seguí ese estúpido consejo

Luego de superar lo de Alma y de que Dango69 pudiera dejar de hacer alusión al tema se despidieron ya que mañana era otro día.

Kanda no tenía muchas ganas de ir al instituto pero al final se tuvo que levantar, al menos su conversación con Dango69 le había reconfortado un poco sino no tendría animo alguno para salir de su casa.

Las clases le parecieron tan aburridas que pensó en la posibilidad de tomar una siesta pero no quería más amonestaciones de las que se había ganado semanas anteriores por culpa de Lavi. Hoy tendrían gimnasia, esperaba que ejercitarse un poco le hiciera bien al menos, dejo sus cosas en el aula y todos fueron a los vestidores para cambiarse, espero al menos que no hubiera tanta gente para proceder a colocarse la ropa deportiva ya que evitaba que otros vieran su tatuaje, solo Lavi sabia porque había sido tan suicida como para espiarle.

El profesor Sokaro les dijo que podían ir a las regaderas. Allen vio como Lenalee le hacía una seña desde las gradas para que se apresurara. Allen asintió y rió un poco, era la segunda vez en el mes que su amiga pedía permiso con pretextos femeninos para no tomar la clase y quedarse a charlar con Lou Fa.

Se bañó y fue a su casillero cuando los chicos de tercero ya se estaban cambiando. Se vistió y tomó algunas cosas, algunos de sus compañeros se quedaron charlando y fue llamado a la plática pues versaba en torno a Lenalee y lo decepcionados que estaban por no haber podido verla jugar.

A veces tener una amiga implicaba hacer de la vista gorda, si se ponía a defender su honor golpeando a cada chico que mencionara sus piernas la escuela sería cliente frecuente del hospital. Así que se lo tomaba con calma a partir del día en que se dio cuenta que jamás acabaría con esas charlas.

Kanda eligió una taquilla al fondo, Lavi lo fastidiaba con sus hazañas de conquistador.

- ¡¿quieres cerrar el pico por un minuto en tu vida?! - le gritó llamando la atención de todos en el lugar. Lavi se rió y continuó. Allen levantó la mano para saludar y Lavi hizo voltear a Kanda para que viera que el moyashi estaba ahí.

- se educado Yuu, saluda al moyashi - dijo Lavi picándole las costillas aprovechando que no tenía camiseta.

Kanda volteó con furia y le enseñó el dedo de en medio a Allen mientras le hacía una cara de desprecio total.

Sobre su pecho había un tatuaje enorme, algo que parecía un tres al revés, una figura que a Allen le pareció conocida.

Fue solo un vistazo, Kanda ya se estaba marchando lejos de su vista y Lavi comentando cosas sin sentido, de cierta manera no le había tomado tanta importancia al gesto grosero de Kanda, sino mas bien a lo que había visto, sacudió su cabeza era completamente imposible pensar en comparar a Kanda con Lastsamurai, aquella era una persona años luz de la horrible y detestable personalidad de Kanda, el tatuaje era muy parecido pero solo quería pensar que era algo popular como el ying yang y cualquiera lo podría tener tatuado.

Termino de arreglarse para marcharse no quería pensar mucho sobre el tema. Conversar con Lou fa era divertido aunque algo agotador, debía tener una gran paciencia con la chica, ya Lavi le había insinuado que ella gustaba de él y le gustaría que la chica fuese un poco más discreta al respecto pero entendía sus nervios, aunque no había pensado que hacer si ella se le declaraba, claro podría simplemente para experimentar lo que era tener una relación pero no podía ser tan rastrero, se preguntaba qué le diría Lastsamurai en una situación como esa.

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**Y vuelve LOVE LINE!**

**Después de este tiempo sin publicar y de "La primera comunión", de la cual no me esperaba reacciones tan buenas sobre el final, puedo decir que la pausa me ha ayudado a afinar algunos detalles de la historia. He corrido por todos lados para traerles este nuevo capítulo. Las cosas se ponen intensas. ¿Allen usará su poder de deducción? ¿Kanda seguirá pensando en Alma? ¿Lavi se callará alguna vez? ¿Allen tendrá la posibilidad de un enamorarse? ¿Los personajes seguirán quitándose la ropa a la menor provocación?**

**¡Averígüelo en el próximo capítulo!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, confesiones amorosas, violencia domestica, Lavi-si jode- **

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Al salir, Lou Fa no se les despegó ni un momento, iba callada, contrario a su naturaleza, pero su atención estaba concentrada en la trivial conversación que tenía con Lenalee.

Las clases transcurrieron rápido y a la salida Lenalee desapareció como una loca diciendo que tenía algo urgente que hacer. Algo olía mal.

Sus presentimientos se hicieron realidad, su sentido arácnido se encendió cuando Lou Fa le pidió hablar a solas. Se sentaron en las bancas y hecha un manojo de nervios, Lou Fa se declaró.

- M-me gustas y... yo... - el trataba de mirarla con paciencia y comprensión pero ella parecía estar a punto de desarmarse - ¡¿QUIERES SALIR CONMIGO?! - dijo ella en un grito. Estaba roja y sostenía un pedazo de papel entre las manos, casi lo estrujaba.

- Lou fa... - Allen no sabía que decir, le hubiera gustado detener el tiempo y tener un par de años para meditar.

- ¡NO TIENES QUE RESPONDER AHORA! TOMA - dijo empujando el papel contra su pecho - ¡AQUÍ ESTÁN PLASMADOS TODOS MIS SENTIMIENTOS! - y salió corriendo.

Vio como Lou fa se alejaba y el quedo allí estático con la carta en la mano, a un paso lento se fue a casa.

Cross no estaba allí al menos, subió a su habitación y dejó sus cosas a un lado, observó el sobre y por alguna razón sentía dudas de abrirlo, al final no podía ser tan maleducado, abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido, una hoja entera acerca de las cosas que le producía a aquella chica, por un momento se sentía mal por no poder sentirse igual por ella, ¿qué debía hacer? Lastsamurai apareció conectado y no dudo entonces en pedir consejo.

**/dango69/ dice:** Quisiera saber tu opinión respecto a algo.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:**Se puede saber ¿qué es?

Aquello le pareció algo tentador de saber, se preguntaba con que saldría Dango69 el día de hoy.

**/dango69/ dice:** Veras... una chica en la escuela se me declaró...

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Y? ¿no era eso lo que tanto te mortificaba?

**/dango69/ dice:** Es que... cómo decirlo...

Allen no se atrevía a confesar esa fea verdad que lo convertía en el villano de esa historia de amor unilateral.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** ¿No te gusta?

Kanda se reía en su silla.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:**¿Tan fea está?

Kanda no podía resistir el burlarse.

**/dango69/ dice:** Superficial.

Allen sabía perfectamente que Lou Fa no era su tipo, ni física ni mentalmente.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:**¿Entonces le dirás que sí o no?

**/dango69/ dice:** No lo sé. Incluso me dio una carta, es abrumador.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:**¿Y qué dice?

**/dango69/ dice:** ¡No te diré! sería una canallada.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Vamos, yo te dije del tipo que me hizo striptease.

Allen se lo pensó, vio al carta sobre su mesa y sintió pena por Lou Fa, lo que haría no era de caballeros, sin embargo lastsamurai no conocía a la chica.

**/dango69/ dice:** Bien... pero no te rías

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Trataré...

Allen comenzó a copiar algunos de los pedazos más escandalosos de la carta. Obviamente lastsamurai se estaba muriendo de risa.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **jajajajaja dile que "sí, jajajaja esa mujer es pura intensidad.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron de la pena.

**/dango69/ dice:** Lo disfrutas ¿no es así?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿ Por qué no lo haría?

Si, era un maldito bastardo pero se las estaba cobrando por lo de la vez anterior. Se calmo un poco y decidió enseriarse un poco al menos.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Si no es tu tipo entonces solo dile que no, nada ganas dándole falsas esperanzas.

**/dango69/ dice:** Lo sé pero no me siento capaz de decirle algo tan cruel a una chica.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Cruel? cruel sería decirle que sí quieres salir con ella.

**/dango69/ dice:** Me agrada, no sé cómo podría decir las cosas para que lo tome bien.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **No lo va a tomar bien, si esa carta salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón, se lo va a tomar de la peor manera.

**/dango69/ dice:** De casualidad ¿no eres orador motivacional?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Sólo digo que es algo que tienes que hacer, no hay forma fácil de hacerlo.

Allen puso la cara sobre la mesa. Al parecer estaba mejor sólo como un perro, saber que una chica siente algo por ti te hace sentir bien pero al final, si quieres ser buena persona, termina siendo un asco.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Sólo hazlo... pero en persona, no seas cobarde.

Al día siguiente Allen estaba con el corazón en una mano porque inmediatamente al entrar, Lou Fa, Lenalee y otras chicas de la clase lo estaban esperando a un lado de la entrada.

Sintió la mirada expectante de Lou fa sobre el, camino mecánicamente hasta su asiento dando los buenos días como era costumbre, se sentía horriblemente observado Lou fa y sus amigas conversaban y le miraban de vez en cuando.

Lenalee se acercó algo curiosa tratando de preguntarle cómo le había ido ayer, tuvo que forzar una sonrisa para no llorarle por haberle dejado solo.

El receso llego y supo que debía tomar una decisión y hablar con la chica, debía de decirle de la mejor manera su respuesta. Se sentía terriblemente culpable de alguna manera. Termino por hablarle citándola lejos del salón en un área solitaria cerca del área de mantenimiento.

- L-Lou fa, veras... con respecto a lo de ayer...

- ¡¿S-Si?! - ella le miro con los ojos brillosos llenos de expectativa mientras tenía sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados.

Quería morirse en ese instante o que al menos alguien desde el edificio de en frente le estuviera apuntando con un arma y halara el gatillo y terminara con su vida en ese instante.

Desde la ventana del salón, Lavi y Kanda observaban curiosos la escena. Lavi no podía contener su risa histérica porque estaban por presenciar algo "histórico" según él. Kanda sólo buscaba material para cagarle el resto del día al Moyashi.

- Bueno es que... me siento halagado... - Allen sería el que saldría corriendo el día de hoy - Verás es que... yo ya estoy interesado en alguien - dijo tratando de sonar convincente.

- ¿Es de la escuela? - dijo Lou Fa dejando que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos como su llevara años aguantando las ganas de llorar

- ¿Eh? ¡n-no! - se apresuró a decir.

De alguna manera había creído que decirle a Lou Fa que no podía corresponderle porque causa de otra chica era mucho mejor que rechazarla por nada.

- ¿Ella es linda? - dijo mirándolo a los ojos de una manera que hizo a Allen sentirse muy culpable

Kanda quería reír, pero su reputación se lo impedía. Lavi se comía las uñas reclamando que Allen dejara escapar una oportunidad así.

No sabia que responderle a Lou fa, ella solo dijo en voz baja algo parecido a un "entiendo" se vio media vuelta y salió corriendo, supo que quizás se habría ido llorando y sintió aun peor, quizás si era como decía Lastsamurai una relación traía problemas.

Escucho un grito a unos cuantos metros era Lavi que le gritaba desde la ventana del segundo piso.

- ¡Moyashi-chan! ¡¿qué hiciste?! - Allen frunció el ceño y pudo ver que Kanda también estaba allí, perfecto! no podía estar mejor.

- ¡¿Pero qué hacen ustedes dos espiando?! - dijo rojo del coraje - ¡Son un par de chismosos! - comenzó a marcharse del sitio bajo la atenta mirada de sus espectadores.

Lavi vio como Allen ya había desaparecido y vio con decepción el sitio donde esperaba que al menos su amigo iniciara una bonita etapa de su vida. Kanda escucho algunos lamentos de parte de Lavi, aunque no les presto mucha atención, el moyashi era un idiota pero no lo culpaba, ahora que lo pensaba ¿cómo le habría ido a Dango69 con su declaración amorosa o más bien rechazo? Era una curiosa coincidencia lo del Moyashi nada mas...

A la salida Lenalee no le habló a Allen, estaba tratando de consolar a la pobre Lou Fa que lloraba como si se le hubiese muerto alguien.

- Eres cruel moyashi - dijo Lavi apretándolo en un abrazo

Allen no deseaba ofrecer explicaciones, menos aún con Kanda-cara de palo al lado. Ya tenía suficiente con la mirada burlona que le dirigía.

- Cruel sería haberle dicho que sí - dijo Allen recordando lo que lastsamurai le había dicho la otra noche.

Kanda casi da un brinco, interno, por supuesto. Los paralelismo entre las situaciones comenzaban a darle miedo aunque claro, lo que había dicho el moyashi era cosa de lógica.

Por la tarde se apresuró a preguntarle a dango69 el resultado de su rechazo.

**/dango69/ dice:** Me hizo sentir culpable... incluso me preguntó por la chica en la que supuestamente estoy interesado.

Le dijo después de contarle la excusa que había puesto.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:**¿Lloró?

Kanda no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de conectar esos cabos que comenzaban a darle mala espina.

**/dango69/ dice:** ¿Eres sádico? ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? lo hice lo mejor que pude.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:**Sólo quiero saber qué tan grave se puso.

**/dango69/ dice:** Si, lloró. Pero supongo que no podía obtener otro resultado.

Kanda se dijo a sí mismo que todas las chicas lloraban fácilmente. Después de la carta tan intensa era lógico que fuese una chica dramática.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:**Bueno, a pasar la página.

Sin embargo, después de aquel episodio, Allen había cobrado fama de Don Juan. Se hablaba de una chica universitaria con la que tenía sexo en los moteles, de una chica de su barrio que tenía otros dos novios y él estaba enterado, incluso algunos decían que Lenalee era el objeto de su amor. Mil teorías se soltaron y Lou Fa no hablaba con él.

Lenalee estaba de su lado e incluso se disculpó por haber empujado a Lou Fa sin comprobar sus sentimientos antes.

A las pocas semanas recibió una nueva declaración. Era una chica llamada Road Kamelot que se le había presentado con energía e incluso había tratado de besarle.

Ese nuevo status de chico malo lo estaba llevando a lugares extraños.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** ¿Y qué le dijiste? ¿"¡Respétame!"?

Lastsamurai se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo con el relato de la invasión de su espacio personal.

**/dango69/ dice:** Me fui.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** jajajajajaja,

**/dango69/ dice:** Al menos se esperó a que estuviéramos a unas calles de la escuela.

dijo dango69 viendo lo bueno dentro de la tragedia.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** ¿No te gusta?.

**/dango69/ dice:** Pues no.

Kanda escuchó a su viejo gritarle como si se estuviera infartando, le decía que dejara la computadora y fuera a cenar. Se disculpó y fue con tal de que se callara.

Allen se sintió un poco decepcionado, a pesar de las burlas de lastsamurai las conversaciones le gustaban, incluso las burlas. No podía hablar con Lavi o Lenalee de esa manera. A su mente volvió ese tatuaje repetido. Buscó la fotografía en los archivos y trató de analizarla. Se parecían, según recordaba, pero definitivamente no era el mismo.

Una especie de incertidumbre le invadía con respecto ese tatuaje , quedó pensativo viéndolo por un buen rato, debía haber algún código que indicara que ese símbolo solo se podía tatuar en el pecho quizás debería preguntarle a lastsamurai si eso era así, aunque solo debería quedar como un idiota ya que nada sabía de tatuajes mejor se guardaba para sí mismo lo que solo eran suposiciones erróneas.

Ahora tenía algo más en lo cual pensar y era en esa repentina reputación que se había ganado, se sentía extraño de solo ir a la escuela y ver que todos cuchicheaban cosas de él, no querría ni saber el tipo de historias que se inventarían si superiora donde vivía, seguro dirían que era un pre-pago. Aquella declaración había traído consigo un terrible efecto dominó sobre él, pero no estaba tan angustiado por eso,

Last samurai le había impulsado a rechazar a la chica si así lo deseaba y realmente se imaginaba saliendo con ella si no le hubiera comentado su problema, quizás no hubiera obtenido el valor para decírselo, y ahora que despertaba el interés de las chicas no podía evitar sentirse extraño, no estaba tan entusiasmado con la idea como quisiera. De seguro Lavi estaría orgulloso, Lenalee algo apenada, Kanda solo era Kanda y no dejaría de pensar en lo indeseable que era y viceversa. pero desde la llegada de lastsamurai a su vida ya no se preocupaba tanto de esas cosas. Si lo pensaba bien, siempre venía corriendo de clases a casa para poder conectarse y hablar lo que fuese con él, sintió un extraño palpito en su pecho y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Ya estoy aquí.

Allen a veces sentía que entorpecía en trabajo de lastsamurai. Era un hombre adulto con responsabilidades y una vida, experiencia, otras necesidades y hablaba con él por las noches. Se preguntaba si disfrutaba tanto como él las conversaciones. ¿Se aburría?

lastsamurai y dango69 comentaron que el tráiler de la nueva temporada de la serie que veían juntos saldría el viernes. Allen pensó a fondo, por momentos lastsamurai parecía mayor por sus consejos pero la mayoría del tiempo su tono era tan jovial que casi se sentía acompañado por alguien de su edad y se olvidaba del oficinista que había del otro lado de la pantalla.

Se preguntó seriamente si en verdad era lo que decía ser pues últimamente aparecía muy temprano en el chat, mucho antes de que el horario de oficina terminara.

Era algo curioso la verdad y casi no solía preguntar nada acerca de la vida laboral del otro, tampoco quería inmiscuirse tanto en su vida personal y que el otro se sintiera invadido por él, además existía la posibilidad de conectarse desde el trabajo como aquella vez,.

Kanda logró terminar satisfactoriamente su jornada de clases, ya se dedicaba a volver a casa y Lavi parecía no querer dejarle en paz.

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa Yuu?

- ¿Te importa? - dijo de mala gana tratando de apresurar el paso.

- Es que ya no sales conmigo - dijo con tono dramático.

- Tengo cosas que hacer - trató de inventarse alguna excusa aunque solo terminó avivando la curiosidad del otro.

- ¿Qué son esas cosas Yuu?

- Nada que te importe - Lavi sonrió y se acercó más pasando una mano por su hombro.

- ¿No me digas que te has echado novia Yuu? ¡¿Es por eso que ya no sales conmigo?! ¡¿Cómo no has podido contarle antes a tu mejor amigo?!

- No - Kanda rogaba internamente no perder la paciencia antes de llegar a la estación del tren. Era viernes, se estrenaba un avance de 5 minutos del primer capítulo de la serie, quería llegar a casa con sus niveles de bilis lo más normales posible.

- ¡Hey! Lena, moyashi-chan!

- ¡Allen! - reclamó el enano. Los aludidos iban algunos metros atrás de ellos.

- ¡Vamos a mi casa! es viernes! - propuso y Lenalee de inmediato se emocionó - O a casa de Yuu, su padre no está - dijo levantando las cejas exageradamente

- ¿Podemos Kanda? - preguntó Lenalee ilusionada, su hermano la tenía hasta el cuello de actividades extracurriculares para que no pensara en muchachos.

- No - ¿por qué tenían que cagar un día como ese?

-Mejor así, terminaríamos comiendo soba - dijo Allen comenzando una pelea de insultos que terminó en la estación del tren.

Lavi no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente así que arrastró a Allen y Lenalee a abordar junto con Kanda, las quejas por parte de Allen no se hicieron esperar. Lenalee de cierta manera estaba emocionada, Kanda bufó con molestia, se preguntaba si Lavi tenía seguro funerario.

Quiso escapar de ellos pero Lavi con su maldito ojo no le dejó escapar, además que no podía huir, ya el conejo había venido en contadas veces a su casa.

Allen vio curioso la estación donde se habían bajado era Charing Cross, era cerca de donde vivía Lastsamurai, sintió algo de emoción, le visitaría si supiera donde vivía pero ahora se encontraba siendo arrastrado a la casa del indeseable de Kanda.

Kanda por su parte estaba frustrado, el enojo debía de reflejarse en su cara, de por si no tenía problemas con Lenalee pero Lavi era la misma historia queriendo matar sus nervios y ahora se agregaba el Moyashi para rematar, como si quisiera que ese enano pisara su casa.

Fue seguido en silencio. Se quedaron impactados al llegar al edificio donde vivía. Era antiguo y su interior estaba muy bien conservado, Lavi los apresuró, el apartamento de Kanda estaba en el tercer piso de un lugar de cuatro. Allen le cargó la mochila a Lenalee para subir las escaleras y pronto llegaron a la puerta.

Kanda suspiró para no matar y abrió la puerta. El departamento tenía cuadros por todas partes, de alguna forma parecía una galería. Lavi se sentó en el lugar que siempre tomaba y Kanda de vio obligado a servir algunas bebidas. Su padre había comprado algunos jugos, de otra manera solo hubiera podido dar agua o su preciado té.

Lavi trató de sonsacarle más sobre su urgencia por ir a casa, pero ni de chiste abriría el chat en su presencia.

- ¡Oh! escuché que esa serie que veías con Alma estrenará una nueva temporada pronto - dijo Lavi buscando entre las películas que tenía, escondía de nuevo aquellas muy románticas y sólo le pasaba a Lena las que podían resistir.

Kanda no contestó.

- ¿Alma? ¿Era tu novia? - dijo Lenalee dejándose llevar por la emoción de haber faltado a clase de chocolatería.

- Era una chica que lo tenía pegado a la computadora - chismeó Lavi - Deberíamos ver la serie, acojona pero también da risa.

- ¿La tienes? - preguntó Lenalee haciendo a un lado las películas tratando de desviar el tema y corregir su error.

Lavi lo obligó a conectar su computadora a la tv para poner los capítulos. En cuanto el intro comenzó, Allen soltó un grito de sorpresa, era la misma serie que veía con lastsamurai.

Lavi miró curioso a Allen por su reacción.

- Lo siento, es que yo hace poco comencé a ver esta serie por una recomendación - dijo con algo de emoción.

- ¡Jo! y no me habías dicho nada Moyashi-chan.

- Pues no se me había ocurrido comentártelo.

Kanda abrió su lata mientras veía como comenzaba la serie, casi se le caía la lata escuchando el relato del Moyashi, sorbió algo de té, estaba algo paranoico viendo a Allen conversar con Lavi.

Lenalee parecía disfrutar de la serie junto a Lavi que también parecía concentrado mientras hacia algún comentario y Allen estaba en la misma situación.

Kanda dejó su té a un lado por un momento fijándose en su celular, ya había pasado de la hora pautada y no veía la hora que sus tres "invitados" se marcharan, quizás Dango69 se habría cansado de esperar algo molesto, no podía hacer nada después de todo habían invadido su casa, vio su computador algo ansioso, tendría que pedir disculpas luego.

Allen miró su reloj. Había creído que fastidiar a Kanda sería mucho más rápido. Sin darse cuenta ya tenía casi tres horas en esa casa y nadie movía ni las pestañas indicando que querían irse.

Allen esperó a que el segundo capítulo de la serie terminara para insinuar que quería irse. Había acordado ver con lastsamurai el avance de la nueva temporada, ya estaba retrasado y comenzaba a ponerse ansioso. No era cosa de vida o muerte pero sentía como si hubiese empeñado su honor. Sólo esperaba que no hubiera visto antes que él y luego tratara de spoilearlo.

Logró salir de la casa de Kanda media hora después. Por su lado, Kanda estaba con ganas de sacar a Lavi pro al ventana porque parecía que se vería la temporada entera en su sala. Mientras preparaba palomitas de maíz con Lenalee, le dio a entender que necesitaba soledad. El moyashi ya se había ido, al menos.

Llegó a su casa finalmente, vio que su padre estaba echado sobre él sofá con el sombrero tapándole el rostro indicando que ya estaba tomando su siesta, decidió pasar con cuidado de no hacer ruido pero no previó que una botella vacía en el suelo se encargaría de chocar contras botellas y perturbar el sueño de su padre. Internamente estaba pidiéndole a todos los dioses que no lo hiciera, no vio reacción y respiró tranquilo pudiendo caminar algo más tranquilo hasta las escaleras hasta que escuchó la voz somnolienta de su padre.

- Hoy te has tardado muy en llegar a casa.

Se detuvo en seco viéndole quitarse el sombrero del rostro y mirándole fijamente.

- Me tuve que reunir con algunos amigos para un trabajo - mintió.

- ¿Y a mí eso qué? donde está el dinero? hoy tengo que salir.

- No tengo, pagué las cuentas, sólo quedaba lo de la comida e hice el super ayer... - Allen había olvidado por completo dejar algo de dinero en el lugar de siempre. Tendría que hacer un movimiento rápido para sacar algo de sus ahorros y colocarlo donde Cross pudiera encontrarlo.

- No me lo creo - Le dijo Cross caminando hacía él. - ¡Dame mi dinero! - dijo después de darle una bofetada.

- ¡Lo gasté en la casa! - insistió, tenía que hacer que lo soltara para poder ir a buscar dinero - Lo siento - Allen se agachó y Cross lo soltó después de golpear sus costillas y comenzó a voltear sillones y a dejar la alacena vuelta una desgracia.

Allen se deslizó a su habitación, tomó un poco del dinero que estaba ahorrando y lo puso en la lata donde siempre le dejaba dinero a Cross. Ese día en particular parecía muy desorientado, ni siquiera le había pegado con todas sus fuerzas. Cross revisó al lata nuevamente y vio caer los billetes, le revolvió el cabello diciendo que era un buen chico y se fue a seguir bebiendo.

Allen tenía el corazón en la mano. Cualquier otro día, con un Cross menos ebrio, no lo habría logrado.

Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación recargándose contra la puerta, escucho un portazo en la planta baja, su padre ya se había ido al menos, pudo respirar algo más tranquilo, se sentía algo adolorido pero no era nada, de eso quiso convencerse, ¿cuántas veces no llevaba haciendo lo mismo?

Casi quería llorar de la impotencia. Vio frente a el su computadora, se preguntaba si Lastsamurai estaría conectado, no perdió mucho tiempo viendo que no lo estaba y solo quedo allí esperando, quizás se había cansado de esperarle y se había marchado? No paso mas de una hora cuando vio aparecer conectado a Lastsamurai, su corazón sintió una gran alegría no dudo en querer saludarle.

**/dango69/ dice:** Hola Sr. Samurai.

Kanda se sintió aliviado de que lo hubiese esperado dango69.

Vieron el avance y de inmediato comenzaron a intercambiar teorías, sin embargo, el padre de dango69 había regresado y ya no pudieron continuar la charla.

Apenas había obtenido una vaga confesión de la reciente paliza que había recibido y que apenas había logrado calmarle entregándole parte de sus ahorros, Dango69 expresó sentirse algo patético al respecto pero no era contendiente para su padre y a fin y al cabo debía atenerse a sus reglas mientras vivera bajo el mismo techo.

* * *

**NOTAS: otro emocionante capitulo de Love Line, estos niños siguen sin usar su sentido común para unir las piezas… o más bien no quieren hacerlo para no llevarse la decepción de sus vidas, les dejaré soñar un rato más xD para algunas que vayan a preguntar si Allen no reaccionó ante la mención de Alma, no, porque Kanda nunca le mencionó el nombre del gay del skype XD y las cosas se ven turbias para Allen...**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo y esperamos su donativo para mantener constante el servicio sin interrupciones… **


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Line **

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, revelaciones, Lavi.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. GRAY –MAN pertenece a Katsura Hoshino**

* * *

Al día siguiente logro escuchar algún comentario extraño de Lavi acerca de Allen, la verdad ni le presto mucha importancia y prefería concentrarse en cualquier otra cosa, fue entonces que de casualidad le vio en el pasillo, tenía una especie de moretón en el rostro aunque no se notaba mucho. Allen le vio venir, quiso cambiar de dirección pero sería ridículo, ningún Moyashi le haría retroceder, no pudo evitar querer fastidiarle un poco al menos.

- Estas hecho un asco Moyashi ¿acaso tienes por hobby meterte en peleas callejeras? - Allen solo le miro con molestia diciéndole que no era su asunto.

- Al menos esos pegan más fuerte que tu - dijo ya de mala gana, se vio impulsado a agarrar del cuello de la camisa a Allen, le metería un buen golpe y entonces lograría callarle la boca, quizás emparejarle la otra mejilla, pero sabía que no estaba solo en ese pasillo, un grupo de chicas venían en su dirección y soltó dándole un empujón al albino.

Allen tomó eso como cobardía y se fue burlándose.

El moyashi no le interesaba, sin embargo no podía dejar de notar las coincidencias entre dang69 y los golpes de Allen, incluso sobre las declaraciones y sobre que también viera la misma serie.

Tenía sospechas que no deseaba despejar aunque era necesario.

Pasaron algunas semanas. Había pensado que la mejor forma de acabar con sus dudas sería quedar en algún lugar con dango y conocerse al fin aunque lo detenía el hecho que aún no le decía la verdad sobre que era un simple estudiante.

Llegó al fin el día en que se estrenaría el primer capítulo de a serie, lo verían online un día después de que se transmitiera. Kanda incluso se había comprado unos doritos sabor soba y ya estaba más que listo. A penas se conectó y saludó a dango69, su internet dejó de funcionar.

Era extraño, comenzó a recargar la página y aparecía el aviso de que no era posible conectarse a la red, volvió a intentarlo y nada, desvió su mirada de la ventana y vio el icono en la barra donde evidentemente mostraba una falla de conexión a la red. Se preguntó qué ocurría, optó por reiniciar el modem pero no ocurría nada, ya llevaba 15 minutos y se estaba desesperando, el modem tampoco parecía querer cooperar. Se levantó de su silla bajo una ligera sospecha de lo que debía estar pasando.

Vio a su padre abajo terminando de arreglar unas cosas para irse a dormir y no dudó en preguntarle.

- Viejo ¿no olvidaste pagar lo que te dije?

- Ah hola Yuu ¿pagar qué exactamente?

- Te indiqué que estaba cerca la fecha de corte del internet.

- Ah! eso... creo que se me olvidó - Tiedoll rió.

Kanda sintió un tic en el ojo y comenzó a desesperarse.

- No pasa nada, mañana se puede pagar, sobrevivirás una noche sin internet - dijo como si nada y Kanda ya estaba ardiendo por dentro.

Fue a su habitación, cogió algo de ropa y salió con algo de prisa sin decir a donde iba, Sabía que cerca había un pequeño cyber café que abría hasta tarde, llegó al sitio viendo que estaba lleno de gente y de niños jugando Counter Strike o lo que fuese ya que todos esos juegos se le hacían igual, se acercó al mostrador pidiendo una maquina libre y la encargada le dio una negativa.

- Lo sentimos, en este momento todas las máquinas están ocupadas, si quieres puedes esperar unos 15 minutos a que se desocupe la próxima.

Claro, ya no tenía nada más que perder, se sentó viendo fijamente a los mocosos y no veía la hora de que terminaran su tonta partida, pasaron aquellos 15 minutos y vio como uno se levantaba dispuesto a pagar, pensó que sería su oportunidad cuando vio que iba a pedir una hora más.

Sus miradas asesinas no daban resultado.

Después de una hora parado en la puerta del lugar, por fin una chica se fue cuando su madre fue por ella. En cuanto se sentó, la gente comenzó a salir del lugar, no en manada, poco a poco, de manera constante. Kanda hizo un gesto de molestia. Abrió su sesión pero dango69 ya no estaba, le había dejado un mensaje que decía que su padre había llegado, que esperaba que estuviera bien y que sin falta estaría mañana.

Kanda se estiró en la silla, sintió una inquietud en el estómago... cada vez, con más frecuencia, el padre de dango69 interrumpía, no quería pensar en lo que podría hacerle... y él ahí, hablándole de una serie mientras tenía problemas graves.

Al día siguiente, dango69 se notaba animado y dispuesto a reanudar la conversación donde la habían dejado.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Estás bien?

Kanda tenía que preguntar al respecto.

**/dango69/ dice: **Si... ¿por qué la pregunta?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Tu padre.

**/dango69/ dice: : **¡ah! todo bien, como siempre, solo trajo a unos amigos y me pidió hacer de cenar.

Allen había visto desfilar a un montón de chicas esa noche, de todas edades y, por extraño que fuese, sí había tenido que hacerles de cenar e incluso tocar un poco en el piano viejo que tenía en casa (objeto que Cross no había empeñado o vendido por alguna extraña razón).

**/dango69/ dice: **aunque probablemente hablaremos menos de ahora en adelante

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Por qué?

**/dango69/ dice: **conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo, llegaré después de las 9 así que...

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **vaya... igual estaré aquí

Quiso darle a entender que le estaría esperando, se sintió algo idiota. Aunque le tranquilizaba saber que Dango69 estaría ocupado en otras cosas y menos horas bajo el asecho de su padre extrañaría que sus conversaciones se vieran reducidas.

**/dango69/ dice: **jajaja gracias, estaré entonces motivado para volver a casa

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Qué clase de trabajo conseguiste?

**/dango69/ dice: **Ah en un restaurante como mesero, bueno ya estoy acostumbrado así que me será fácil adaptarme

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Lo dices por tu padre?

**/dango69/ dice: **Algo así, después de todo soy como su sirviente, creo

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **No pareces muy animado

**/dango69/ dice: **Lo estoy, me servirá para distraerme un rato también. Si quieres algún día al salir de tu trabajo pásate por allá, aunque no sepa quién eres me gustaría servirte una taza de café

Se fue a dormir luego de que una larga conversación con Dango69 ¿una taza de café después del trabajo? quizás eso decepcionaría un poco a Dango69 si descubría la verdad, quizás viviría a la expectativa de que cualquier oficinista pudiera ser él, por alguna razón sentía algo de curiosidad de ir al lugar donde Dango69 trabajaba aunque era poco probable que le pudiera reconocer o mejor debía abstenerse de hacerlo después de todo solo le hacía sentir algo culpable. Encontraba extraño, pensaba que su relación con Alma había sido especial pero ya no lo veía tan así y comenzaba sentir que su relación con Dango69 era diferente, pese a que fuera un chico. Nunca había tenido que ir a un cyber café solo para conversar con una persona.

- ¿Qué te pasa Yuu? estás tan distraído o ¿es que tratas de ignorarme? - Lavi tenía un buen rato tratando de hablarle.

- Trato de ignorarte - dijo Kanda acomodándose en su asiento, se puso los audífonos y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Lavi se extrañó, Kanda se estaba comportando mucho más expresivo de lo usual.

- ¿Estás bien? Yuu - Lavi se acercó casi hablándole al oído. Kanda le gruñó.

Quería irse a casa.

Después de terminar las clases, fue hasta la estación del tren con Lavi y esperó a que se fuera. Tomó el tren pero, el lugar de parar en Charing Cross, siguió hasta Soho.

Caminó observando el entorno en que dango se movía. No era mal lugar, era aún barrio artístico que seguramente su viejo hubiera elegido para vivir si fuese más joven, aunque había bares por todos lados, cerrados a esas horas.

Kanda llegó justo enfrente del lugar donde dango trabajaba, lo observó por un rato fingiendo que esperaba el autobús. Quería entrar, pero no podía, después de todo dango esperaba a alguien de 25 años, oficinista y agradable.

Estaba algo ansioso viendo el movimiento en el interior del local, algunas meseras y meseros moviéndose de un lado a otro, quería lanzar una moneda para decidir qué hacer. Vio un autobús detenerse frente a él y abrir sus puertas.

- ¿Joven va a subir? - le preguntó el conductor, se quedó viendo allí estático, dio un último vistazo al local y mejor decidió subirse al bus.

No sabía siquiera a donde iba casi se pasaba de la parada cercana a su casa. Muchas cosas comenzaban a atormentar su mente, nunca pensó hacer lo que había hecho. Llegó a su casa y se sentó frente al computador sabía que Dango69 no estaría a esa hora, se recargó con pesadez contra su silla, quizás estaría loco pero estaba pensando muy seriamente en la idea de querer conocer en persona a Dango69.

Por la noche, Kanda ya estaba esperando.

Había decidido decirle a dango que era un estudiante.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Qué tal el día?

**/dango69/ dice: **Ocupado, hubo limpieza general, tallé la freidora casi una hora, estoy cansado

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Te irás a dormir?

**/dango69/ dice: **No, está bien. Quería pedirte que me ayudaras a estudiar para mi final de biología... ¿podrías?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **emmm si... ¿está bien este fin de semana?

**/dango69/ dice: **es que tomé turno completo este fin de semana, pensé que podrías ayudarme por las noches

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **si, no hay problema, entonces me apresuraré a estudiar, también tendré finales

**/dango69/ dice: **¿Tienes finales?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **si... estoy estudiando

Kanda sabía que lo mejor era decir las cosas directamente, pero tampoco podía soltar aquello sin más.

**/dango69/ dice: **¿Haces un posgrado?

Se quiso golpear la cabeza contra la mesa, se preguntaba si era muy idiota o muy inocente, aunque entendía su pregunta, después de todo seguía siendo un oficinista de 25 años, era lo más común en pensar.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Algo así

¿Qué estaba haciendo? debía decir la verdad y terminar con su falsa identidad pero Dango69 se apresuró a responderle.

**/dango69/ dice: **Genial ¿lo haces online?

Se rascó la cabeza con algo de desesperación, no sabía que responder.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **no... voy a la escuela

Allen se quedó pensando, jamás lo había escuchado hablar de sus clases.

**/dango69/ dice: **pero... ¿y tu trabajo?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **no trabajo.

Allen arrugó la cara, al parecer había muchas cosas que lastsamurai no le había contado... se sintió algo extraño, él tampoco le contaba a detalle todo lo que su padre le hacía pero escribía al menos en general, lastsamurai, al parecer, no confiaba mucho en él. Era un gran paso para alguien que estaba trabajando en una oficina dejar el trabajo y volver a la escuela.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿dango?

Kanda veía la pantalla con ansiedad, seguro lo iba a mandar al diablo.

**/dango69/ dice: **me alegra que volvieras a estudiar, la universidad debe ser muy interesante

Mierda... ¿era en serio? ¿Ese chico no lo entendía?

Se comenzaba a frustrar.

**/dango69/ dice: **has decidido dejar tu trabajo ¿no?

Se preguntaba si dango69 estaba jugando con él de alguna manera perversa.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **No...

**/dango69/ dice: **...

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Lo que quiero decir es que yo nunca estuve trabajando en ninguna empresa...

Sentía que iba a morir, no quería imaginar la cara decepción que tendría Dango69 frente a la pantalla, se estaba impacientando al ver que tardaba en responder o siquiera decir algo.

**/dango69/ dice: **pero, entonces ¿qué haces?

Allen estaba confundido, creía comprender lo que estaba sucediendo pero no quería aceptarlo.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **estudio la preparatoria

Allen se quedó mirando al pantalla. Al final sus impresiones eran ciertas, las charlas y todas las cosas que tenían en común no eran congruentes si él tenía 25 años. Aunque por un lado se sintió algo raro al saber que le había mentido, comprendió que era algo muy básico y al final, además de lo de la oficina y la edad lastsamurai parecía decir la verdad. Y en cierta forma, le agradaba saber que estaban en las mismas circunstancias escolares. Usualmente se sentía ignorante cuando hablaba con él, sentía la necesidad de leer o por lo menos googlear para poder recomendarle algo a su amigo.

**/dango69/ dice: **¿y por qué tantas revelaciones? ¿Me vas a hacer un streaptease?

Kanda sonrió, dango69 parecía bien, se estaba burlando de lo parecido de la situación a la que tuvo con Alma.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Ya quisieras

**/dango69/ dice: ** jajaja

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿No estas molesto?

Preguntó por mera curiosidad.

**/dango69/ dice: **No pasa nada, me alegra que al menos me hayas dicho la verdad, yo también te mentí... respecto a mi edad. Tengo 16.

Kanda siempre supo que quizás el mocoso no tenía la edad que decía tener así que estaban a mano y sentía que un gran peso se le quitaba de encima.

**/dango69/ dice: **Si no me vas a hacer un streaptease al menos, dime ¿por qué lo has hecho?

Dango69 estaba algo curioso por su revelación era obvio que tendría que tener una razón para hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿mentir? por la misma razón que tú, para hacerme el interesante

**/dango69/ dice: **no ¿por qué me dijiste la verdad?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **no sé... por si alguna vez quiero pasar a tomar algo a Soho

Las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que pensaba, Kanda, sin darse cuenta, estaba sonriendo.

Allen pensó en que tal vez debería decirle lo de la foto, pero eso le conseguiría burlas. Lo dejó así, de cualquier manera, las cosas estaban aclaradas y si algún día se conocían, una foto no importaría.

Los días siguientes en la escuela Allen y Kanda estaba de buen humor, tanto que no peleaban entre sí, simplemente se ignoraban.

Lavi pensaba que el apocalipsis estaba asegurado, tanto el como Lenalee jamás habían tenido un almuerzo tan tranquilo, aunque no significaba que todo estuviera bien, simplemente no habían esos comentarios venenosos de por medio pero en vez de eso cada quien actuaba como si el otro no existiera, metidos en su propio mundo.

- Lavi ¿no crees que es raro? tal vez tuvieron una fuerte discusión - Lenalee le hablo en voz baja.

Lavi estaba algo curioso de saber que pasaba con sus amigos pero estaba seguro de que si preguntaba las cosas no saldrían tan bien, ambos prefirieron seguir viendo cómo se desarrollaban las cosas en silencio. Ya las clases habían terminado y por ende Allen debía correr a su trabajo de medio tiempo, Lavi no dudo en interceptarlo en la entrada

- Moyashi-chan ven a mi casa hoy y ¡estudiamos juntos!

-Lo siento Lavi, tengo cosas que hacer, gracias por tu oferta- dijo Allen con mucha prisa.

- ¿Pero por qué? ¿Ya no quieres estar más conmigo? - se puso dramático.

-No es eso, eso solo que... no le digas a nadie, pero tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo y ya debo irme.

Lavi se quedó pensando. Allen nunca había mencionado que necesitara dinero, definitivamente le hubiera dado todos sus ahorros. Ya luego el preguntaría qué clase de trabajo tenía.

A Kanda, le hubiera gustado pasarse de estación nuevamente, pero esta vez Lavi se le había pegado con la excusa de "estudiar" juntos... iban caminando hacia su casa pues Lavi vivía a 15 minutos de la escuela. Le hubiera gustado lanzarse a la calle... o mejor lanzar a Lavi.

Su abuelo les dio dinero para que compraran la comida, al parecer estaba inmerso en la redacción de un artículo sobre historia, o antropología, o sociología o psicología o filosofía... ese viejo tenía un montón de posgrados.

No tuvieron más remedio que moverse y caminar un par de calles más a un restaurante. Mientras esperaban, Lavi no perdió la oportunidad de chismear.

- Sabias que el moyashi trabaja medio tiempo - le dijo en un susurro - pero me dijo que no se lo dijera a nadie -

-y entonces me lo cuentas a mí - dijo Kanda volteando los ojos, Lavi era víctima de incontinencia verbal.

- tu no hablas - dijo Lavi sonriendo

-¿y dónde trabaja? iré a joderle la vida -

- no lo sé, no me lo dijo

Kanda trató de irse lo más temprano que pudo. Era impresionante la cantidad de horas que Lavi podía pasar hablando, ni siquiera cuando comía se callaba. Suspiró y se animó, esta noche estudiaría con dango69 y tenía que estar dispuesto para hacer de profesor.

Estudiaron e incluso cenaron "juntos".

Fue una jornada agotadora de estudio, Lavi era brillante, no por nada tenía uno de los promedios más altos de toda la institución pero parecía que su inteligencia era solo para los estudios del resto sus estupideces podían ser dañinas. Sin darse cuenta se había encontrado dándole vueltas al comentario acerca del Moyashi. Lavi le dijo que si estaba dispuesto podían seguirle después de clase y darle una sorpresa, sabía que esa no era una buena idea para nada.

Se conectó totalmente preparado para seguir con su sesión de estudios, aunque no se sentía cansado al respecto más bien estaba ansioso, la hora pautada ya había llegado y dango69 apareció conectado.

**/dango69/ dice: **Hola, al fin he podido llegar a casa.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿Ha estado pesado tu día?

**/dango69/ dice: **Si, quisiera caer muerto en el piso, pero no puedo, espera un momento voy a buscar algo rápido para cenar.

Kanda esperó. Sus pensamientos sobre lo parecido que era lo que ocurría con el moyashi y con dango69 se habían calmado durante varias semanas, justo después de la segunda golpiza (de la que tenía conocimiento) que le había dado su padre. Pero ahora lo del trabajo volvía a despertar sus dudas.

Se planteó hacer preguntas sutiles, pero la verdad era que no servía para las sutilezas. Definitivamente tenía que conocer a dango69. Si su identidad era la que sospechaba, no sabría cómo sentirse. Con toda su alma pedía que sólo fuera paranoia.

Los días pasaban y después de los finales tuvo otra señal extraña. El moyashi llegó presumiendo su calificación perfecta en biología, sería su nota final, todos estaban impactados pues era el único 10 que tendría.

A la par, dango69 le contó la manera en la que todos se impresionaban por su nota y que incluso el profesor lo había alentado para que presentara solicitudes en universidades de medicina. Exactamente el mismo cuento que Lenalee le había contado al respecto del moyashi.

Y a pesar de sus sospechas, Kanda estaba puntual, esperando a que llegara dango y no dejaba de sonreír mientras conversaban.

- Yuu, estas tan contento últimamente - su padre estaba arreglando algunos papeles - ¿No tendrás algo que contarme? - dijo con curiosidad.

Kanda buscó una lata de té verde.

- No hay nada extraño en mí, y nada que contarte.

Escuchó a padre reír sutilmente - Deberías traer a esa chica especial algún día para conocerla Yuu.

A Kanda casi se le caía la lata ¿chica especial? era un chico y no era especial, para nada, solo le hacía tener unas terribles ganas para conectarse al chat y hablar que fuera toda la noche...

Dijo que su padre estaba alucinando o inventándose cosas por viejo, subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación.

No podía concebir la idea de sentir "algo" por otro chico, se estaba desestabilizando con las palabras de su padre.

Pero recordaba lo que había ocurrido con Alma. Y era cierto, Alma le había gustado por ser como era, aunque se preguntaba si hubiera dejado llegar a ese punto a sus sentimientos si hubiese sabido que era hombre. Por lo tanto, lo único que lo pudo haber frenado era el sexo de Alma.

Sin embargo, las osas se ponían mucho peor pues la ansiedad y preocupación que le causaba dango69 era diferente, mucho más intensa. Por un momento creyó que sólo era por ese fenómeno que se presenta cuando conoces a alguien nuevo, pero a Alma nunca tuvo intención de conocerla como a su amigo.

Aún quedaban más conflictos: Kanda creía que dango69 era Allen Walker. Y eso le parecía aún más descabellado que considerar que le gustaba un chico.

Allen Walker para él era solo un mocoso malcriado y detestable, su sola presencia le molestaba, tener que estar junto a él por cuestión de Lavi y Lenalee era pesado para él, además de que al mocoso parecía tener la misma actitud hacia él, simplemente no estaban de acuerdo en nada y no se agradaban, era ridículo el solo pensar que pudiera ser dango69, quería desterrar esa horrible idea de su cabeza.

**/dango69/ dice: **Realmente te agradezco tanto tu ayuda pero ¿no deberías estar estudiando también paras tus exámenes? siento que te quito parte de tu tiempo

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Ya lo hice, además ya me comprometí contigo

Después de todo era alguien de palabra y detestaba a aquellos que no pudieran cumplir con sus promesas.

**/dango69/ dicen:** De verdad que eres amable"

¿Amable? realmente quería lanzar su monitor por la ventana, no se esperaba eso.

En realidad era todo menos "amable". Con Lenalee tal vez no era grosero, pero eso no calificaba como amabilidad.

Cada vez que dango le agradecía por algo se sentía fuera de lugar. Si estuvieran en persona, lo más probable era que jamás se hubiesen acercado. Kanda sabía que sus gestos y palabras eran repelentes y en verdad le agradaba ser así.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Si me conocieras en persona verías que no soy amable.

**/dango69/ dicen:** Uy qué malo jajajaja.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **no es broma.

**/dango69/ dicen: **Entonces tendríamos que conocernos en persona.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿quieres conocerme?

**/dango69/ dicen: **claro, incluso te invitaría algo de comer, para agradecerte por la ayuda.

* * *

**NOTAS: **

**Aquí otro nuevo capítulo de Love Line y las cosas comienzan a tomar el rumbo que todos habían estado esperando. ¿Se encontrarán Lastsamurai y Dango69? ¿Allen podría tener una nueva pretendiente? ¿Los sentimientos serán aclarados? ¿Cross se arrepentirá de su maltrato? ¿Los protagonistas dejarán de ser tan bobos? ¿Tiedoll volverá a olvidar pagar el internet? ¿Y si la lluvia y apagones impiden que su autora les traiga cap.? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios y abrazos para todos ;D.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, ¡el encuentro definitivo! ¡llegan los jinetes del apocalipsis!**

**DISCLAIMER: D. GRAY –MAN pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Kanda dudó por un momento si aceptar esa propuesta.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:**Está bien.

**/dango69/ dice:**¿Tienes whatsapp?

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Si.

Había terminando intercambiando números con dango69 vio una curiosa foto de perfil de un gato con pelaje dorado viendo hacia la cámara, tal vez era su mascota.

**/dango69/ dice:**** ¿**Entonces podríamos encontrarnos este sábado? Es mi día libre ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en el café cerca de Charing Cross?.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Vaya, pensé que me invitarías a Soho.

**/dango69/ dice:** No, es un buen sitio pero no me gustaría que comenzaran a cuchichear cosas sobre mí en el trabajo, los chismes corren como la pólvora.

Acordaron el lugar y la hora. Cuando se fueron a dormir, Allen se quedó mirando el contacto en su teléfono. Por un momento pensó que tendría su fotografía en el avatar pero tenía la imagen de una katana. Muy propio de alguien llamado "lastsamurai", rió.

El día llegó pronto. Se miró varias veces al espejo tratando de acomodar su cabello pues ese día parecía no querer cooperar.

Se suponía que si era sólo un encuentro de amigos no debería preocuparle, pero aún así había puesto empeño en ponerse la ropa menos vieja que tenía e incluso había lavado sus converse.

Kanda miraba su expresión en el espejo. Siempre le gustó su semblante serio, pero trataba de hacer una sonrisa y lo único que conseguía era esa cara de loco que se le hacía cuando se burlaba de alguien. Se tiró en la cama mirando la hora. Todavía faltaba mucho para encontrarse con dango, pero ya no podía soportar más la espera. Tomó sus cosas y se fue al café. Quería que la primera impresión acabara pronto.

Allen terminó de alistarse, no había rastros de su padre desde la noche pasada, revisó el dinero que cargaba consigo, no tendría problemas para invitarle algo bueno a Lastsamurai. Salió de su casa sintiéndose algo ansioso y nervioso como si fuera a una cita, ni hablar, no era una cita, solo una salida de amigos, nada mas...

Tomó el metro y llegó rápidamente a la estación de Charing Cross, casi a paso apresurado comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, el café estaba cerca, cruzando la calle, tenía que calmar sus nervios, después de todo no tendría que estar nervioso, era un chico de más o menos su edad, ya no era el oficinista de 25 años con un trabajo es una prestigiosa empresa.

Cruzó la calle viendo el semáforo en verde y entró al café, pudo oír un "Bienvenido" de una de las camareras, ahora que lo pensaba no le había dado alguna pista para encontrarse, vio rápidamente a los clientes del sitio y entonces encontró una cara conocida. Se quedó estático, Era Kanda con la vista fija en el menú , de repente su nerviosismo cambió a una sensación de vergüenza, ¿Qué hacia él allí? era lo peor que podría pasarle, después de todo Kanda vivía también cerca de allí por lo que no era extraño que visitara ese café pero... estaba allí, no quisiera pensar en lo que diría para molestarle si le veía en su "cita", se vio tentado a salir del lugar tan rápido como entró dejando desconcertada a la camarera.

No, podía ser ¿Y si Kanda era Lastsamurai? un grito de horror se escuchó en su cabeza.

Al salir había empujado a una de las camareras, la chica gritó con molestia, en ese momento, Kanda miró lo que ocurría. Del local había salido corriendo un chico de ridículo cabello blanco. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la puerta. Definitivamente era el moyashi. ¿Qué hacía en Charing Cross?

Sus sospechas no hacían más que multiplicarse. Se dijo que todo estaría bien, se sentó y miró la hora, aún faltaban cinco minutos para encontrarse con dango69. Se sentó de nuevo y ordenó un té sintiéndose como un viejo que trataba de calmar sus nervios.

Pasaron quince minutos después de la hora, ya había leído el menú tres veces y decidió pedir otro té.

Allen se había quedado a cierta distancia del café, esperaba que Kanda no tardara mucho en salir. Había llegado varios chicos en el tiempo que estuvo escondido, cualquiera de ellos pudo ser lastsamurai y después de pasados los 20 minutos de la hora acordada ya estaba angustiado.

**/dango69/ dice** Estoy en camino, lo siento, tal vez tarde un poco más.

Kanda recibió ese mensaje en su teléfono, suspiró aliviado y recobró la cordura olvidando las teorías. Allen esperaba ganar tiempo con ese mensaje que le había dejado a su amigo y así ver que Kanda se fuera.

**/lastsamurai/ dice** ¿Y cómo sabré que eres tú? no acordamos nada.

Kanda le respondió.

**/dango69/ dice:** Llevo el cabello de color blanco.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** ¿En serio?

**/dango69/ dice:** Si, jejeje.

Kanda apretó su celular, debía ser una coincidencia nada más, quizás dango69 era alguien excéntrico y quizás el blanco de su cabello no podría pasar de ser unos simples mechones, total había gente rara que disfrutaba de colocarse colores extraños en el cabello aunque lo del Moyashi era ya radical aunque aseguraba que era de nacimiento.

El tiempo siguió pasando y entonces se comenzaba a impacientar, sabía que dango69 no vivía tan lejos, ya había pasado hora y media desde el mensaje acordado e incluso una de las meseras se acercó a preguntarle si estaba esperando a alguien? no le dio una buena respuesta.

Allen ya se comenzaba a sentir presionado, si no entraba al café no se encontraría con Lastsamurai pero la presencia de Kanda era amenazante y el muy bastardo no había salido.

Comenzaba a perder la esperanza y de seguro Lastsamurai debería estar molesto e impaciente por su retraso, tuvo que tomar una decisión algo extrema.

**/dango69/ dice:** Lo siento, creo que no podré llegar a nuestro encuentro, ha salido un imprevisto...

Suspiró mandando el mensaje a Lastsamurai, se sentía mal por hacer esto, siguió de largo caminando viendo algunas tiendas. Quizás no debió citar allí a Lastsamurai, tal vez en otro sitio lejano de la estación.

**/lastsamurai/ dice** Está bien, será entonces para otro día.  
Lastsamurai le había respondió algo calmado, no pudo evitar sentirse algo tranquilo, debería esforzarse más la próxima vez entonces.

Kanda se tomó el resto de su té, pagó y salió del lugar casi trotando. Quería meterse en su habitación y no salir. Sentía vergüenza y no sabía por qué, sin embargo sus acciones y su rostro sólo reflejaban molestia.

Dango69 no había llegado. Tal vez había sido cosa de su padre o de su trabajo. No sabía si debía preguntar. Sabía que la vergüenza era por haber sido plantado. Incluso había llegado antes y había esperado casi dos horas como un idiota.

Tal vez era mejor así, sin conocerse, de todas formas no hubiera podido hablar con dango como en el chat y seguramente su amigo tampoco hubiera estado cómodo al verle. Era mejor que no hubiera llegado.

¿Y si había llegado? ¿Y si era el moyashi? Las coincidencia ya lo ahogaban. Por charlas sabía que Allen vivía en un barrio no muy confiable ¿Sería Soho? Era demasiado, quería aferrarse a que no era así. Dango era agradable, divertido, sus comentarios eran ingeniosos y su charla amena. Con el moyashi era imposible cruzar dos palabras.

Allen llegó a casa decepcionado. Era una pena que por culpa del estúpido Bakanda no hubiera podido ver a lastsamurai. Ahora se arrepentía y pensaba que debió haber entrado sin importarle el afeminado y encontrarse con su amigo.

Lastsamurai no estaba conectado cuando revisó a la hora regular de sus encuentros.

Al día siguiente era lunes. Kanda estaba especialmente agresivo y Allen le contestaba con insultos tan grandes que se podía sentir un cierto rencor hacía él. Lavi y Lenalee miraban callados pues podría tocarles una bala de las miradas de pistola que se lanzaban esos dos..

Kanda no se había atrevido a conectarse nuevamente y Allen sentía que lastsamurai estaba molesto por haberlo dejado esperando.

Unos días después, en gimnasia, Allen no perdió de vista a Kanda mientras se cambiaba. Los días pasados había estado tratando de descifrar el tatuaje que se veía en la foto de su amigo. Sin embargo se sentía raro al verla, como si invadiera su privacidad.

Kanda le lanzó miradas de odio y prefirió irse. Más tarde le preguntó a Lavi lo que significaba el tatuaje de Bakanda. "Es un 'om'" le dijo.

Casi se tropieza y se va de boca al suelo.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta Moyashi-chan?

- N-no es nada, solo curiosidad - rió nerviosamente.

Se repetía en su cabeza una y otra vez que era una coincidencia, ¡tenía que serlo! lo repitió como unas diez veces. Pero era demasiado ese tatuaje y la presencia de Kanda en el café.

Se podría aclarar sus dudas muy facilmente si preguntara directamente, pero eso sería algo que nunca haría, no podía tener una conversación seria con Kanda ni cruzar dos palabras que no fueran insultos y además que si su suposición resultaba errada solo quedaría como un grandísimo idiota y Kanda tendría algo con lo cual joderle la vida.

Se fue al trabajo, Lavi comenzaba a decirle que debía ser más amistoso con Kanda y dejar de lado sus diferencias, eso nunca si Kanda no hacia lo mismo. Su día estuvo algo ajetreado y le dolía un poco la espalda, volvió a casa ya algo tarde no vio rastro alguno de su padre y subió a su habitación, entraría al chat nuevamente para ver si Lastsamurai estaba conectado, no se atrevía a enviarle un mensaje al whatsapp luego de lo sucedido.

Y ahí estaba, conectado al fin. El primer paso fue ofrecerle disculpas y él las aceptó con tranquilidad, diciendo que no había problema.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Tal vez es mejor así, sin conocernos.

Allen sentía una enorme culpa porque en verdad quería conocerlo, le hubiera gustado poder ganar más confianza, saber que contaba con él. Era estúpido llevarse tan bien, vivir en la misma cuidad y no verse las caras.

**/dango69/ dice:** Quedemos de nuevo.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** No, en verdad está bien así.

Notaba ahora la molestia y decepción de su amigo.

**/dango69/ dice:** Ok... ahora tienes mi número, si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamar.

**/lastsamurai/ dice:** Lo mismo digo.

Las vacaciones llegaron.

Ya no estaba el obstáculo de la escuela para conversar pero su trabajo seguía allí, al menos tomaba un turno que le permitiera salir más temprano. Lastsamurai y él volvían a hablar con normalidad evitando el tema de conocerse por un momento.

Se quedó un rato viendo el chat, Lastsamurai no se había conectado aún, tuvo algo de curiosidad y decidió abrir su perfil.

Apenas si tenían algunos campos llenos, no había descripción, ni su edad, solo su género, su nacionalidad y su fecha de nacimiento.

06/06

Se quedó un rato viendo esa fecha y vio el calendario en su pantalla, eso era dentro de poco, pensó que era perfecto quizás podría regalarle algo para su cumpleaños y así pagarle por toda la ayuda que había recibido al menos.

* * *

**NOTAS: ¡hola! vuelvo con nuevo capítulo, para quienes creían que habría encuentro y una batalla de proporciones bíblicas, lo siento XD Allen huyó de Kanda, clara vez las identidades se van haciendo más claras, que la negación no los deje aceptarlo es otra cosa… Ahora se viene la fecha crucial del cumpleaños de Kanda a saber qué pasará…**

**Espero que les haya gustado capitulo, el próximo promete ser más largo o eso creo…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yullen, yaoi, cumpleaños y como siempre, LAVI.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Ya volví, un idiota me llamó

**/dango69/ dice: **jajajajajaja

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **Pero en conclusión, por todas esas razones, ese personaje se va a morir

**/dango69/ dice: **llevas diciendo eso desde la temporada pasada

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **pues ahora sí se va a morir

**/dango69/ dice: **oye... estaba viendo tu perfil y me di cuenta de que tu cumpleaños está cerca

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **stalker

**/dango69/ dice: **¡no! te hablo en serio, quiero darte algo pero tendríamos que vernos...

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **déjalo así, de todas formas me quedaré sin regalo si no llegas

**/dango69/ dice: **podría enviártelo

Kanda arrugó la frente. Bien, tal vez así funcionaba mejor aunque ahora tendría que averiguar el cumpleaños de dango para regalarle algo.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿y si me envías antrax? ¿y si eres un secuestrador?

**/dango69/ dice: **¿quieres que ruegue por tu dirección? también te daré la mía

Terminaron dándose las direcciones.

Al día siguiente, Allen salió del trabajo con rumbo al centro comercial. No sabía muy bien que podría gustarle a lastsamurai, pero entró a varias tiendas hasta que en una, dedicada a cosas frikis, encontró un llavero con una katana. No sabía si lastsamurai lo necesitaba, pero al menos creía que le gustaría.

La katana tenía empuñadura roja y decorada con algunos cordones del mismo color, los detalles eran dorados y la vaina negra, incluso podía abrirse para admirar la hoja curvada, mucho detalle en algo tan pequeño. Costó algo cara para un llavero, porque pertenecía al personaje de una serie de anime e incluso traía a unos bichos que parecían gusanos como detalle. El vendedor le preguntó si era fan de la serie pero le explicó que era para un amigo. Sin perder la oportunidad, el vendedor le explicó que la katana convocaba a esos bichos que colgaban del llavero y que se llamaba Mugen.

Una historia muy interesante, esperaba que a Lastsamurai le gustase. Preguntó al encargado si hacían envíos. El hombre le miró extrañado pero curiosamente la tienda tenía ese servicio. Le dio la fecha y la dirección a la cual sería enviada, el hombre lo anotó y lo envolvió en una pequeña caja.

Ahora todo estaba listo aunque le apenaba no poder entregárselo en persona. Quizá después habría tiempo para poder conocerse en persona.

Recibió repentinamente un mensaje de Lavi acerca de que el cumpleaños de Kanda estaba cerca, miró el mensaje con recelo ¿y eso que le importaba a él? Kanda era tan grosero. No respondió el mensaje aunque le invitaba a una reunión que de seguro Lavi había planificado, No sería nada grato para Kanda pasar su cumpleaños en compañía de alguien que no le agradara, además él tampoco estaría muy a gusto si fuese su cumpleaños.

Lavi insistió los siguientes días. Ni siquiera prestaba atención a los mensajes hasta que Lavi, cansado de ser ignorado, le llamó para explicarle que la fiesta sería en casa de Kanda (para que no escapara) el 6 de junio.

Allen se quedó de piedra e incluso regresó a verificar el perfil de lastsamurai.

El tatuaje, la serie que Kanda tenía en su computadora, el que viviera cerca de Charing Cross e incluso el encontrarlo en el café el mismo día que se vería con su amigo... todo vino a su mente de golpe... y ahora, el cumpleaños, el mismo día de cumpleaños. Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando estupideces, todas eran coincidencias razonables. ¿Cómo podría pensar que Kanda y latsamurai eran a misma persona? Su amigo era amable, divertido y atento. Sí, era burlón y a veces las discusiones con él eran acaloradas ¡pero no dejaban de ser interesantes! Kanda era terriblemente visceral y desagradable, una persona con la que no se podía convivir, mucho menos entablar una charla.

Lastsamurai y Kanda no tenían nada en común... más que la zona donde vivían, el tatuaje y día de cumpleaños.

Sólo eso. Sólo coincidencias.

Lavi le había molestado tanto con eso de ir a la fiesta, ya se había negado incontables veces, tenerlo llamando desde la madrugada hasta tarde en la noche era desesperante.

Estaba completamente renuente a ir, ya había ido a su casa por aquella vez a ver la serie porque había sido arrastrado por Lavi pero no podía ser tan hipócrita como para darle unas felicitaciones que seguramente no tendrían el sentimiento de alegría que deberían. El día de la fiesta, se encerró en su habitación y arrojó el teléfono lejos para no ver los constantes mensajes que recibía. Quiso conectarse al chat pero de seguro Lastsamurai estaría pasando su cumpleaños con su familia y amigos, aunque se preguntaba si ya habría recibido su regalo y si habría sido finalmente de su agrado.

Al día siguiente, Allen se apresuró a terminar con su trabajo y se conectó. Lastsamurai ya lo esperaba y de inmediato le preguntó cómo había pasado su cumpleaños.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **mal

**/dango69/ dice: **¿por?

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **un idiota me hizo fiesta

**/dango69/ dice: **debería alegrarte

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **jamás, me sitió en casa y no se despegó de mí hasta hoy en la mañana

**/dango69/ dice: **debe ser un buen amigo jajajaja

Allen sonrió, al parecer todos tenían a un amigo incordioso.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **no sabe cuándo dejar a la gente en paz, incluso me empujó la cara a la torta. Luego va y se duerme en mi cama... Lavi es un subnormal

**/dango69/ dice: **si, Lavi a veces puede ser una molestia

Sus dedos se congelaron sobre el teclado, la respiración se le cortó y su vista quedó fija en el mensaje, esto debía ser una broma de muy mal gusto, esto no podía estar pasando.

Ambos se quedaron un buen rato sin responder. Kanda apretó el ratón al borde de un colapso nervioso, estaba pasando lo que se temía, no podía ser cierto ¡jamás!

En un extraño arranque de nervios Allen cerró el chat con el corazón latiéndole como loco. Pensó que se iba a morir, que iba a explotar, se echó sobre su cama quedándose tieso.

- Debe ser una coincidencia, debe ser una coincidencia.

Se repetía como loco. Pero era ridículo ¿Cuántos "Lavis" debían existir en la misma ciudad y que fueran unos completos idiotas? ¡Se negaba a creerlo!

Coincidencias… un montón de coincidencias.

O más bien hechos porque sería una estupidez llamar coincidencia a algo tan obvio.

Kanda no se movió. Vio a dango desaparecer y se frotó la cara con las manos. Estuvo un buen rato con la frente en la mesa, sintiendo como se ponía rojo por una mezcla de rabia y vergüenza.

Era el moyashi y no había querido reconocerlo.

Su viejo tocó la puerta diciendo que en la mañana había llegado un paquete para él y que había olvidado dárselo. Sostenía una pequeña caja, al verlo así, como si estuviera muy concentrado, lo dejó sobre su cama y se fue.

Toda la confianza, las conversaciones, las ansias por llegar y conectarse, el tiempo que estuvo preocupado por los golpes que dango recibía, el día que corrió como un loco al ciber café y la decepción que sintió al no poderlo conocer, ahora le daba vergüenza. Se sentía humillado.

Y pensar que había considerado que dango69 le gustara... un hombre, peor aún, el moyashi.

Cerró la computadora de golpe, quería lanzarla a la basura porque cuando la abriera, en pantalla, tendría la conversación.

* * *

**NOTAS Y PROPUESTA INDECOROSA:**

**Por fin se ha dado lo que tanto esperaban. Espero que no las haya decepcionado la cruel forma en que los protagonistas han recibido la revelación.**

**Y ahora tengo que agradecerles los magníficos 62 reviews que me han impulsado a seguir con esta historia. Lo he pensado arduamente y creo que es momento de recompensar con algo más que actualizaciones constantes todos sus comentarios. Por lo tanto les anuncio que escribiré algunos omakes o un capítulo especial, para esto necesito su colaboración pues ustedes decidirán el tema. La dinámica es la siguiente: El tema de los "extras" o "extra" será seleccionado a través de sus sugerencias. Pueden hacérmelas llegar en sus reviews o por PM y en el siguiente capítulo anunciaré aquellas temáticas seleccionadas para someterlas a votación. La votación estará abierta en mi perfil (gracias a la aplicación "polls" de la página) para que voten su favorita. Los "extras" serán conversaciones entre dango69 y lastsamurai, pueden sugerir cualquier tema así que ¡VAMOS!**

**Espero su participación y de esta forma poder recompensarles por todos los buenos momentos que me hacen pasar cuando leo alguno de sus comentarios.  
Abrazos.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yullen, yaoi, drama, shock emocional, violencia domestica, etc,etc... **

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man pertenece a Katsura Hoshino.**

* * *

Pasaron unos cuantos días ambos ni habían querido ver sus ordenadores, Allen prefirió distraerse de aquella horrible realidad en el trabajo, de solo pensar que realmente le había regalado algo a Kanda para su cumpleaños comprado con su propio esfuerzo limpiando mesas aún le pesaba en la cabeza, algunas compañeras del trabajo le vieron algo raro, el solo les dijo que estaba bien aunque no fuera así.

Simplemente quería suicidarse y que todo acabara, pero no podía hacerlo era tan cobarde pero de seguro Kanda también querría matarlo, aunque aún no estaba todo dicho, debía ver que era él, verlo con sus propios ojos para que su cerebro pudiera procesarlo como era debido.

Al salir del trabajo volvió a casa, no notó la presencia de su padre aparte de unos platos sucios en el fregadero, tuvo que lavar y limpiar el desastre y subió a su habitación.

Kanda estuvo encerrado en su habitación todos los días, sólo bajaba a comer y volvía a subir. Su padre le preguntó varias veces si había terminado con su novia... novia... ¡já!

Miraba el paquete una y otra vez. Era el regalo de dango69, el regalo del moyashi. No quería abrirlo, quería devolverlo, quería romperle la caja en la cabeza al mocoso y luego arrastrarlo por el pavimento hasta sacarle la piel.

¿Y si todo había sido una broma? ¿Y si todos estos meses habían sido una burla premeditada del moyashi para causarle un trauma? si era así, lo había logrado. Casi se sentía sucio por querer hablar con dango. Pero ya era imposible, no quería cruzar palabra con él nunca más y aún así, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Allen se tiró en la cama. Ese día salía un nuevo capítulo de la serie que miraba con lastsamurai. Quería saber que ocurría, quería ver el capítulo y sobre todo, quería discutirlo con lastsamurai.

Recordó lo nervioso que estaba el día que lo conocería y hundió su cabeza en la almohada para gritar enojado. Kanda siempre arruinaba todo.

¿Se preguntaba como Dios podía ser tan cruel con él? tan solo una alegría no podía tener, no que se quejara pero Lastsamurai había resultado ser demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero aun no le entraba en su cabecita la posibilidad de que el fuese Kanda, seguro Kanda tenía un hermano gemelo amable, paciente y agradable, debía ser así y Kanda el hermano gruñón y malvado, era ridículo por donde lo viera, pero así eran las cosas y el mundo era tan pequeño que le daba miedo ya.

Vio su computadora con recelo, no quería encenderla y saber que Lastsamurai estaba allí, aunque era poco probable seguramente Kanda no volvería a conectarse y de seguro habría cambiado su número de teléfono y correo y quizás dentro de poco se mudaría lejos por lo ocurrido, quizás ya exageraba.

Se decidió a encender el ordenador, colocó la dirección e ingresó al chat, quizás debería cerrar su cuenta y nada habría pasado entonces allí vio que Lastsamurai estaba conectado, sus ojos no se despegaron del nick de su único amigo en ese sitio perverso.

Kanda vio conectarse a dango69.

Ahora podía juzgar lo ridículo de su nombre "dango", el moyashi no tenía cerebro, estaba claro.

En verdad tenía una maldición, primero Alma y su sexo dudoso, luego el batracio dango o moyashi haciéndose su amigo. ¡AMIGO! ¿Qué clase de perverso juego del destino los había llevado a vivir tal absurdez?

Abrió la conversación, aún estaba la sentencia de muerte de su amistad ahí, escrita casi en piedra.  
¿qué le diría? Hubiera preferido mil veces seguir en la ignorancia.

**/lastsamurai/ dice: **¿No deberías cambiar tu nick a "moyashi"?

Fue lo primero que le salió de los dedos, no sabía si era idiota o simplemente ya había recuperado la cordura.

**/dango69/ dice:**¿Y tú a Bakanda?

Dios, si era él. Allen casi lanza su computadora por la ventana.

Kanda vio que la petición de videollamada aparecía. Aceptó dando un clic furioso y la pantalla comenzó a cargar. Oh si, se verían las caras, esas caras de idiotas que tenían. El creador de ese sitio de mierda debería estar muriéndose de risa por todas las vergonzosas situaciones que generaba con su asquerosa web.

Frente a cada uno apareció el rostro el otro. Caras enojadas aunque estaban avergonzados por dentro.

- ¿Y ahora qué? -dijo Kanda con el corazón a mil.

- Yo que sé - Allen le respondió sintiendo que el estómago se le iba a salir por la boca.

- ¿Esto es alguna mala broma del conejo, no es así?

-Ya quisiera preguntarte lo mismo - bufó con molestia.

-Sobre tu cochino regalo te lo devuelvo - Kanda mostró en pantalla la pequeña caja, Allen apretó sus labios con algo coraje, sentía algo de decepción.

-No es necesario que me lo regreses, después de todo no quiero tener algo que me recuerde a ti en mi casa -frunció el ceño, ambos querían atravesar la pantalla para matarse mutuamente, Kanda quisiera lanzarle la molesta caja al albino.

- Y pensar que te di clases para mejorar tu promedio miserable.

Las mejillas de Allen se enrojecieron.

- ¡Y tu teniendo un romance con otro tipo!

Se comenzaban a sacar los trapos sucios. Ya Allen le hubiera gustado seguir restregándole lo de Alma si no fuera porque alzó mucho su voz respondiéndole y al parecer había llamado la atención de alguien. Kanda seguía insultando a Allen hasta que oyó un sonido muy fuerte y como la puerta resonaba como loca, como si algún animal estuviera del otro lado. Vio a Allen suspirar cansinamente viendo a la pantalla.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, adiós.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta siendo forzada y a Allen poner un gesto alterado y termino de cerrar la vídeollamada.

Kanda se quedó pasmado ¡¿Cómo se atrevía a cortarle la videollamada así?! Lanzó los libros que tenía a la mano, lanzó el móvil, lanzó su mochila y lanzó las sábanas de su cama en la mayor pataleta que había hecho nunca. Pateó la pared, la puerta y gruñó como una bestia.  
Su padre acudió temiendo que al fin toda su mala leche se hubiera concentrado y lo hubiera transformado en un monstruo.

- ¿Estás bien Yuu? - preguntó su padre abriendo la puerta un poco

- ¡DE MARAVILLA! - gritó para después agregar improperios con respecto al nombre que le habían dado, a la cuidad, y al mundo entero.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - Tiedoll abrió la puerta de par en par y trató de calmarlo

- ¡NOOOOOOOO! - dijo y salió corriendo de casa para no hacer pagar a su viejo por el crimen del mocoso.

Kanda estuvo en marcha como si la vida le fuera en ello. Con toda la furia que tenía dentro podría llegar a Soho sin apenas cansarse.

¡Había considerado que el moyashi le gustaba! ¿Por qué? ¿Por su cerebro? ¡pero si no tenía cerebro!

Regresó a casa entrada la noche pero estuvo todo el rato con los ojos abiertos, con una expresión de horror.

Dango le gustaba, mierda... no, ya no le gustaba. Fue inevitable que su cursi espera en el café de Charing Cross lo atacara.

Se sentía idiota por haber estado esperando por el Moyashi quien de paso le había dejado plantado. Tiedoll le vio llegar pero omitió hablar cualquier cosa con él, su padre lucía preocupado por su extraño comportamiento y él solo le dijo que estaba bien. Se encerró en su cuarto viendo que Dango69 o más bien el Moyashi no estaba conectado y era de esperarse.

Había sido algo estúpido de pensar que pudiera haber esperanza de que se diera algo entre ellos, no era posible, después de todo se odiaban y eso debían seguir haciendo, debía olvidarse de sus extraños sentimientos hacia dango69 quien era solo una ilusión.

Vio de reojo la cajita que el moyashi había enviado, se había negado a abrirla ya por orgullo, no quería recibir nada de parte suya pero ahí estaba esa estúpida caja con un mensaje de "Feliz cumpleaños!" en la tarjeta, luego de mirarla por un buen rato se dignó a abrirla, la curiosidad terminó por matarle, se preguntaba ¿qué había sido capaz de regalarle? abrió la caja encontrando un llavero con una pequeña katana muy detallada, se sintió tan estúpido.

Decidió meter el llavero en su bolsillo, se lo devolvería al Moyashi, quisiera o no el día de mañana.

Se levantó para ir a clases con pesadez, sentía que iba a su ejecución, su padre ya no le había hecho mención de su pequeña pataleta y era mejor así, se terminó por ir y al llegar pasó por mera curiosidad para ver si el Moyashi estaba allí, para su molestia el asiento de Allen estaba vacío. Era un cobarde, fue lo que pensó si Allen no llegaba a presentarse hoy.

Fue a su salón y se sentó pesadamente. Suspiró metiendo la mano en su bolsillo, tal vez sería mejor enviárselo de regreso por correo, después de todo tenía la dirección de dango... del moyashi.

Lavi llegó casi blanco y Lenalee tras él.

- ¡Yuu! el moyashi está en el hospital - dijo Lavi mirándole con gravedad.

Entre los dos trataron de explicar cómo se habían enterado y lo que sabían respecto a las causas.

El hermano de Lenalee, Komui, era médico y trabajaba en un hospital entre Soho y Mayfair y la noche anterior, cuando estaba de guardia, Komui tuvo que ingresar a un chico inconsciente. Una vecina lo había acompañado en la ambulancia, ella había llamado a la policía pues se escuchaban gritos y golpes en casa del chico. Cuando le dieron su nombre, Komui casi se va para atrás. No había querido decirle a Lenalee sobre el estado en que había llegado, por esa razón le había dicho de su ingreso al hospital hasta esa mañana prometiéndole que iría por ella a la escuela para que pudiera visitarlo.

- Al menos ya se encuentra estable - dijo Lenalee con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

- No te preocupes Lena... sabes que a veces se mete en peleas... - Lavi la abrazó.

- No Lavi... sabes que siempre es su padre. No importa las mentiras que nos cuente... - dijo ella enojada.

Kanda miró hacia la vetona sintiendo que algo le oprimía el estómago. Esa noche había visto al moyashi y había escuchado la manera tal violenta en que su padre tocaba la puerta, los gritos e insultos.

Se sentía idiota por haber hecho un berrinche, sabía donde vivía, tenía su número pero no le llamó ni se acercó a su casa, sentía que algo pudo haber hecho apretó en su bolsillo el llavero, tuvo que contener todas sus emociones en ese momento no quería dar evidencia de preocupación a Lavi ni a Lenalee, debía seguir en su papel, pensó.

- Iremos después de clases a visitarle, ¿Kanda vendrás con nosotros? - Lenalee le preguntó con algo de esperanzas.

- No es mi asunto, además no me interesa lo que le pase al Moyashi - desvió la mirada, supo que ella le miraría destrozada por lo que acaba de decir.

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?! ¡Allen es nuestro amigo!

- Nunca he sido amigo del Moyashi - le miró seriamente.

Ella se puso roja del coraje y le dio una fuerte bofetada, no pudo evitar agradecer internamente lo necesitaba.

Lavi le miró sin esa alegría que le caracterizaba más bien tenía una expresión demasiado seria para su gusto.

- Te has pasado Yuu, no puedes ser tan cruel - fue tras Lenalee.

Durante el resto del día no le hablaron, en el almuerzo comprendió que lo mejor era quedarse por ahí. Tampoco deseaba enfrentar sus miradas reprobatorias y sus juicios.

Al terminar las clases, vio irse a Lavi con Lenalee, ella lo vio desde lejos y él apartó la mirada.

Aunque fuera, ¿qué le diría? Estaba claro que el moyashi no deseaba verlo. Esa era la verdad, todo igual que siempre. Y a pesar de eso, sólo podía pensar que aunque lo detestara con todas sus fuerzas y siempre quisiera matarlo, era dango69.

Kanda comprendía que sin verse las caras podían pensar mejor sus palabras, ser más ingenioso, o fingir buen humor, pero había un límite con lo que se podía actuar. Habían sido meses enteros charlando y él, que al principio parecía muy paciente y cortés, terminó siendo él mismo, contestando groserías y burlándose. Quería pensar que eso mismo pasaba con dango.

Varias veces le habló de su padre y cuando veía al moyashi lleno de golpes, aunque sospechaba que era dango, lo único que había hecho era burlarse. ¿Con qué cara podría ir a verlo? Tenía tanta vergüenza de si mismo que no podía ir, mucho menos con esos dos ahí.

Allen vio llegar a sus amigos, sin embargo, se decepcionó un poco al ver que Kanda no estaba ahí ni siquiera para burlarse de su estado.

Le preguntaron sobre lo ocurrido pero prefirió no decir nada para que Lenalee no se alterara. Komui dijo que en unas semanas podría ir a casa.

¿A qué casa?

Komui, Lenalee y Lavi ofrecieron cada uno la suya, pero él no aceptó.

Al despedirse, Lavi trató de disculpar a Kanda. Allen sonrió y dijo que no importaba.

Ahora lo entendía. Había perdido a un amigo.

* * *

**NOTAS: uff aquí llega un capitulo algo dramático aderezado con algo de violencia domestica *para más placer(?)* Ahora el moyashi si se fue derechito al hospital, a saber si Kanda le irá a visitar o si le querrá volver a hablar, y si aclararan sus sentimientos y esas cosas, aunque parezca algo bastardo a Kanda si le afectó lo de Allen -tiene corazón solo que muy muy en el fondo- XD Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo, a partir de acá la historia se pondrá más dramática y quizás no hayan conversaciones on-line para que nuestros protagonistas para que se confronten en persona y se terminen de matar *cofcofentreotrascosascofcof***

**Volviendo a mi propuesta indecorosa, realmente esperaba que tuvieran algo que aportar, fueron pocas la que dieron sus ideas pero supongo que con eso puedo trabajar, así que aquí están:**

**1- Conversación entre los protagonistas sobre -Man y su parecido con los personajes.  
2- Platica sobre los fanfics de la serie que siguen *quizas pueden terminar fangirleando en el fandom XD*  
3- Qué opinan ellos de cada uno (?)  
4- Conversación de Allen y Kanda sobre Alma + intento de cibersexo.**

**Pueden votar al momento de dejar sus review para hacernos saber cual es la opción que más le agrada.**

**;D nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, drama lacrimógeno.**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hsohino.**

* * *

Kanda sentía que al final su preocupación por dango69 se había quedado en las ventanas del chat, había querido hacer algo por el pero el saber que era el Moyashi le estaba destrozando la cabeza, el mismo lo decía detestaba a aquellos que no eran capaces de cumplir con su palabra, entonces se odiaba a si mismo paso frente al rio Támesis quedándose perdido por un buen rato a las aguas calmadas que reflejaban el atardecer, inconscientemente llevo su mano a su bolsillo encontrando el dichoso llavero que el moyashi le había enviado, aquel era un presente para Lastsamurai no para Yuu Kanda.

Sintió algo oprimirse dentro suyo y apretó con fuerzas el llavero y alzo su mano en un intento por arrojarlo al rio y que allí se perdiera pero cuando debió soltarlo para que así fuese su dedos se habían aferrado al objeto para no dejarlo ir. No podía hacerlo.

Cerró sus ojos con amargura, debía sincerarse consigo mismo y lo que sentía no por dango69 sino por Allen Walker.

Allen se acomodó en la cama con dificultad, su habitación estaba iluminada con una tenue luz. Se sentía adormilado. Komui le había dicho que le pondría analgésicos o el dolor de los huesos rotos sería mucho peor. Su brazo izquierdo estaba inmovilizado, le habían puesto clavos, ese brazo había tratado de parar los golpes de Cross. Su cara estaba hecha un asco, aunque no se había visto al espejo, lo sapo cuando Lenalee se lanzó a abrazarlo temblando.

Sabía que eso algún día pasaría. Su padre estaba demente y él mucho más por no haberse largado de ahí cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Cross había descubierto el dinero de sus ahorros y se lo había gastado todo. Cualquier día aquel enfrentamiento sólo hubiera quedado en un puñetazo o patada por haberlo despertado, pero cuando vio su oportunidad de irse perdida, se atrevió a golpear a Cross... y esa fue su sentencia. Ahora ni siquiera tenía ese dinero para pagar el hospital.

Allen trató de alcanzar una de las galletas que Lenalee le había llevado. Trató de morderla pero le dolía. La dejó a un lado, de todas formas agradecía el gesto. Sus amigos lo habían animado y su corazón había saltado cuando le habían ofrecido sus casas ahora que su padre estaba detenido, pero no quería causarle molestias a nadie. Tal vez era mejor así, se había deshecho de Cross por un rato, esperaba que fuera largo. De todas maneras siempre había tenido que trabajar para mantenerlos a ambos, era como si hubiese vivido sólo siempre.

En unos días volvería a su casa, limpiaría el lugar, volvería al trabajo, terminaría la escuela... desafortunadamente, ya no podía animarse pensando en que volvería a hablar con lastsamurai. Aunque fuera el estúpido de Kanda, extrañaría las conversaciones y los consejos. Daba por terminada su amistad pues, ahora era Yuu Kanda y él no quería saber o tener que ver con un "moyashi" como él, no quería sus regalos y mucho menos verlo. Extrañaba mucho a lastsamurai y se preguntaba si él lo hubiera visitado en el hospital.

No entendía por qué tenía ganas de llorar... él nunca lloraba ni cuando su padre lo golpeaba, pero ahora sentía que se ahogaba. Tomó la almohada y la puso en su cara para que nadie lo viera llorar.

La noche había sido terrible, casi no había podido pegar un ojo había abierto el chat como idiota como si esperara a que dango69 apareciera contándole que estaba bien pero sabía que eso ya no volvería a pasar, logro ver el historial de sus conversaciones y un horrible sentimiento de nostalgia le lleno, allí estaba el momento en que había decidido dejar de mentir y como dango lo había aceptado, el acuerdo para su encuentro, las veces que le había escrito sobre los abusos de su padre y por supuesto sus últimas palabras, vio las opciones de su perfil entre ellas "cerrar cuenta" se vio terriblemente tentado a hacerlo, le había dado clic y apareció ese molesto mensaje que le hacía dudar

"¿Está seguro de eliminar su cuenta?".

No pudo tomar ninguna de las dos opciones solo lo dejo así y apago el monitor, le importaba un comino el recibo de luz.

Se había hecho de día y Tiedoll le había llamado para que bajara a desayunar, no tenía ánimos para hacer nada, no quería ir a la escuela, se había puesto el uniforme por mera rutina. Tiedoll noto que algo no estaba bien con él.

- Te pasa algo Yuu? estas muy desanimado.

- Estoy bien.

- A mi no me lo parece, te conozco muy bien soy tu padre.

Kanda se quedó callado, bebió un poco de su jugo mirando al suelo. Su viejo esperaba pacientemente, pero no podía explicar una problemática que no tenía clara.

- viejo... ¿puedo faltar hoy a la escuela? tengo que visitar a alguien en el hospital - dijo Kanda poniendo su vaso en el fregadero.

- ¿sólo hoy? -

- sí - dijo Kanda tomando su mochila pensando que se negaría. De todas maneras podría escaparse de la escuela en el camino.

- entonces deberías cambiarte o te detendrán por vagancia - dijo el viejo y volvió a su desayuno algo más tranquilo.

Kanda siempre agradecía que su viejo no le pidiera explicaciones con insistencia. Se quitó el uniforme y se alistó. No sería tan difícil encontrar el hospital. Cuando bajó del metro, ya había desgastado todos los pensamientos que tenía.

Estaba de acuerdo en que dango69 representaba lo que moyashi era en realidad, algo que tal vez ni Lavi ni Lenalee conocían. Él era amigo de dango y dango le gustaba. Teniendo eso en claro, puso el llavero de la katana en el cierre de su mochila dejando que colgara.

Allen estaba dormido, las enfermeras se habían dado cuenta en la madrugada de que algunos puntos que tenía en la cara se habían abierto, lo habían curado y le dieron algo para que durmiera. Toda la noche había estado llorando, apretando su cara contra la almohada, probablemente era el llanto contenido por todos esos años de maltratos y, casualmente, lastsamurai había logrado que salieran. Y a pesar de todo lo que había llorado, cada vez que pensaba en él, se quería hundir en la cama y al mismo tiempo escapar de la cuidad.

Para el almuerzo ya estaba despierto. Una señorita le había traído alimentos blandos. De inmediato, el estómago le rugió como loco y aunque todavía estaba algo tonto por la medicina, se acomodó y trató de tomar la cuchara. No podía abrir mucho la boca y mucho menos masticar ¿qué clase de castigo era ese? ¿No permitirle comer?

La cuchara se le cayó en la cama con el poco de sopa que tenía, Allen insultó pero sabía que era difícil, su mano derecha estaba vendada por un dedo roto y ahora tenía la destreza de Hulk con guantes de cocina.

- estás hecho un asco - dijo Kanda desde la puerta, entró dejando su mochila en una silla.

- vete a la mierda.

Kanda tomó la cuchara para tomar algo de sopa y llevársela a la boca.

-es horrible - dijo después de pasarla

- dame la cuchara y deja de fastidiar - dijo Allen tratando de alcanzarlo.

- toma - Kanda había cargado la cuchara de nuevo y le ofrecía el bocado.

- qué asco, tu saliva...

- vengo en calidad de "lastsamurai" - dijo Kanda metiéndole la cucharada en la boca.

Pensó que le iba a romper los incisivos, suerte que abrió la boca a tiempo, la sopa era horrible pero tenía que comerla, claro que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea de ser alimentado.

- ¡Dame esa cuchara!- Kanda le ignoro y le volvió a meter bruscamente otra cucharada de sopa y casi se ahoga.

- Calla y come.

- Comería más tranquilo si me dieras la cucha... - parecía que no tenía derecho a quejarse.

Que mencionara el nombre "Lastsamurai" había hecho que su corazón diera un brinco. Se quedo viendo el plato de sopa casi vacío y Kanda se había detenido como si pensara seriamente acerca de algo, le miro detallando su rostro tan serio que no podía saber que pensaba, bajo su mirada viendo la mochila que traía consigo, tenía el llavero que le había regalado, apretó con fuerza las sabanas y sintió como su corazón su estrujaba y sus ojos comenzaban a picarle, trato de cerrar su boca con fuerza porque sabía que quería volver a llorar. Sus labios temblaron y las lágrimas comenzaban a aglomerarse en sus ojos

- ¿Por qué? - alcanzo a decir con voz temblorosa. Kanda salió de sus pensamientos para ver a Allen. - ¡¿Por qué tenías que ser tú?! - no pudo contener las lagrimas y su voz se quebró por completo.

- lo mismo digo - Kanda se levantó apretando los puños, respiró hondo y volvió para meterle un trozo de manzana hervida a la boca de Allen.

- ¡ya! ¡Vete! - dijo con la boca llena.

- lo siento... por no haberte ayudado - dijo Kanda metiéndole más manzana en la boca

Allen manoteaba, estaba adolorido por dentro y por fuera, sólo quería que se fuera y lo dejara en paz.

- ¡te odio! - dijo Allen cuando pasó el bocado - lastsamurai en verdad me gustaba, como persona, como amigo, como... y tu tenías que arruinarlo.

- cállate moyashi - dijo Kanda mirándolo enojado - no vine a verte a ti, vine a ver a dango.

-... 69- agrego con algo de pena.

- Pervertido - musito Allen de mala gana.

-No era yo el que tenía un número sugerente en su Nick.

- Igual, dango69 no existe, solo está el patético Allen Walker, o Moyashi o como quieras llamarme - Kanda entrecerró sus ojos y le dio a comer otro trozo de manzana.

- Eso ya lo sé y trato de aceptar que una parte de ti era con quien conversaba, que eras la persona que me gusta- se estaba muriendo por dentro tenía ganas de agarrar el cuchillo y cortarse el cuello, pero sabía que debía ser claro con el Moyashi sino no lo entendería del todo. Vio a Allen desviar la mirada no podía ver claramente su expresión, solo podía ver los moretones, las puntadas y el vendaje.

Allen se quedó callado, Kanda continuó ofreciéndole trozos de manzana y él los aceptaba abriendo la boca lo más que podía. Terminaron la comida y una señorita le recogió la charola.

Sin tener nada qué hacer, se quedaron callados, mirando su alrededor.

- no tenías que... disculparte... me ayudaste... mucho - dijo Allen con la manos cubriéndole la cara para que no lo viera llorar - samurái... - llamó

- ¿qué? -

- me gustas... - dijo totalmente rojo.

- ¿me harás un streaptease? - dijo Kanda acercándose

- jamás -

Kanda apartó la mano lastimada de Allen y se sentó en la cama. Vio que dango tenía los ojos apretados. Tragó saliva y con una mano subió su barbilla. A penas quería tocarlo, parecía que si lo tocaba comenzaría a sangrar. Se agachó ligeramente y buscó sus labios. El contacto fue suave. Allen abrió los ojos con sorpresa y dio un fuerte suspiro como si lo hubieran asustado.

Sintió los cálidos labios de Kanda sobre sus labios pálidos y resecos, sus mejillas.

automáticamente se pusieron rojas y sentía la cara arderle, sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, Kanda le veía fijamente pero no con aquellos ojos rabiosos con los que miraba a todos y a él en el plantel, era diferente, su corazón palpitaba como loco, debería alejarlo pero no quiso simplemente fue cerrando sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquella cálida sensación.

Kanda se separo con cuidado contemplando con cuidado su rostro, los ojos de Allen estaba cristalizados como si fuera a llorar.

- Mira como te pones y ni fue con lengua, seguro te infartas.

Allen tiro con fuerza con su mano buena de un mechón de cabello de Kanda

- No dejaras de ser un idiota ¿cierto? - dijo avergonzado.

Kanda no le respondió solo esbozo una sonrisa sincera y Allen ya no podía mas, en su vida pudiera imaginar que Kanda fuera capaz de sonreírle, sus defensas estaban por el suelo.

Kanda estaba a punto de desarmarse. Esperaba que el moyashi no se hubiera dado cuenta de que las manos le temblaban y de que tenía la respiración entrecortada. Aunque su lengua venenosa se burlaba, era él quién iba a tener le infarto. Tal sólo sentarse en su cama había hecho que el estómago se le volteara y estirara.

Allen trató de acercarse pero tenía tantos moretones y cosas rotas que no podía girar. Era una ventaja, probablemente si no estuviera hecho mierda, Kanda y él se habría golpeado.

- ven... - dijo Allen haciendo una seña con la mano desesperado porque Kanda se reía al verlo tratar de moverse.

El moyashi se acercó lo más que pudo fingiendo que le diría algo al oído pero en su lugar lo besó. Entró en su boca al amparo de que no se apartara pues no podía retenerlo con las manos. Kanda pensó que moriría. Sentía la calidez del moyashi y sus suaves movimientos. No quería apartarse. Se apoyó en la cama dejando la mano muy cerca de la pierna de Allen mientras una la mano vendada le rodeaba la nuca.

Después de un rato se apartaron, sus respiraciones eran semejantes a las de alguien que había corrido por su vida. Se alejaron y trataron de recuperarse.

En la puerta, Lavi y Lenalee estaban parados, con caras como si hubieran visto al diablo en persona.

* * *

**NOTAS:**

**Hey! Un cap. más de Love Line. Espero que les haya gustado y que disfrutaran tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Por otro lado tengo que anunciar al ganador del tema del extra. Estuve pensando en las opciones esta semana y aunque ustedes tienen una clara preferida, como se mete un poco con la trama ya establecida, he tomado la decisión de mezclar todas sus ideas, sin mencionar que sus recomendaciones siguen llegando. Todas sus propuestas son buenas, pero creo que es la mejor forma de complacerlos a todos y hacer un extra de buena calidad. De este modo creo que daré importancia a todas sus propuestas. Aún no decido la manera en que se mezclarán pero estoy entusiasmada con el posible resultado. Gracias por sus reviews y sus votos, hacen mi día cada vez que llego y los encuentro ;D.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Love Line**

**Por Katou Yuu**

**ADVERTENCIAS: yaoi, yullen, drama, Ooc (Out of character) propuestas indecorosas...**

**DISCLAIMER: D. Gray –man no me pertenece, es propiedad de Katsura Hsohino.**

* * *

Lavi tartamudeaba cosas inentendibles y temblaba como gelatina, Lenalee se había llevado las manos a la boca como si quisiera contener su impresión. Kanda y Allen estaba completamente paralizados. Ni en sus mas locos sueños hubieran imaginado ver a Allen y Kanda besarse con aquel sentimiento

Lavi creyó que su ojo bueno debía estarle fallando pero podía ver con claridad a Lenalee, entonces si había sido real.

- ¡¿C-como es posible?! ¡Ustedes están saliendo y no nos han dicho nada!- dijo Lavi por mero impulso de estupidez, sabía que habían otras preguntas más importantes q hacer al respecto como "¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?"

Komui llego tras ellos junto a una enfermera saludando amigablemente a todos, era hora del chequeo de Allen, Komui les pidió salir a todos de allí, Kanda no quiso despegarse de la camilla, sabía que si salía era como si fuera a su muerte.

- K-Kanda ¿ustedes...? - Lenalee no conseguía formular una pregunta coherente.

- Yuu, eres un pillín no querías venir con nosotros porque no resistirías... - estampó la cabeza de Lavi contra la pared.

- Conejo impertinente - Murmuro de mala gana.

- No es que me queje pero... ¿por qué? - dijo Lenalee sin preocuparse con Lavi.

Kanda soltó al pelirrojo y se apoyó en la pared cruzado de brazos. Finalmente a ellos qué les importaba? Así que no contestó nada, sólo los miró mal y lamentó no haber tomado su mochila para dejarle el problema a Allen.

- por eso Allen rechazaba a todas las chicas... - dijo Lavi tratando de atar cabos con Lenalee - Y no fue a la fiesta de Yuu porque seguro ya le había dado su regalote - dijo sonriendo y avergonzando a la chica.

- No estamos saliendo - dijo Kanda para que de una vez se callara.

En cuanto Komui salió, Kanda tomó sus cosas y se fue sin decir nada. Lavi y Lenalee trataron de sonsacarle la verdad a Allen pero él contestó lo mismo de Kanda y se hizo el dormido.

La situación era de lo más extraña, ambos concluyeron que aquel beso que habían visto había sido el primero.

Kanda no sabía si podía ir de nuevo. Sabía que se gustaban pero eso no quitaba del medio el hecho de que se odiaran. Sería rarísimo llegar y decirle "hey, Moyashi ¿quieres ser mi novio?" No... no se lo podía imaginar. Pasaron un par de días sin que fuera al hospital, entonces recibió un mensaje furioso.

"¿Ya no vendrás? ¡quién te necesita! ¡já! "

"¿Ya puedes comer solo?"

"Seguro no quieres volver porque te dará un infarto."

Jamás iban a terminar esas peleas. Kanda creyó que eso podría ser parte del encanto... o maldición.

" Eso lo veremos" guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se encamino al hospital, Lavi y Lenalee no estaban allí para su tranquilidad, vio al hermano de Lenalee a lo lejos seguro haciendo la revisión de rutina de algunos pacientes su saludo fue una simple mirada y se adentró a la habitación del Moyashi.

Entró con cuidado fijándose en que Allen no se había dado cuenta de su presencia aun, cerró la puerta con cuidado tras de sí y con la agilidad de un felino se acerco al albino.

-Estas distraído Moyashi - le habló y le vio sobresaltarse.

- ¿Como entraste?

- Por la puerta ¿o es que piensas que puedo atravesar las paredes?

- Muy gracioso, no escuché la puerta.

-No toqué.

Kanda miro el rostro de Allen los moretones comenzaban a desaparecer de su piel pálida, aun faltaba mucho tiempo para que las puntadas les fueran retiradas y su brazos dejara de estar enyesado.

- ¿Te duele? - le preguntó por inercia aunque la respuesta debía ser obvia.

- ¿Tu qué crees? - miró su brazo - Ya no tanto como al principio es lo único que te puedo decir.

-¿Tuviste miedo? - Allen no se esperaba esa pregunta. - Algo, aunque debí prever que un día me mandaría al hospital - se rió, Kanda le miro seriamente y apretó sus dedos en la tela de su pantalón.

Escucharon como tocaban la puerta, era Komui, venia por el chequeo, le había dejado quedarse ya que solo sería un momento. Komui anotaba algunas cosas, dejó de escribir un momento para mirar a Allen.

- Dentro de unos días te podré dar el alta, pero necesitaras cuidados de otra persona- si bien conocía su situación con Cross. - ¿Tienes algún familiar que se pueda hacer cargo de ti?

- Sí, creo que si... emm... los llamaré para preguntarles si pueden venir - dijo Allen sonriendo.

- ¡Muy bien! Lenalee quería que te quedaras con nosotros, pero si tienes familiares, mucho mejor - Komui se fue algo más aliviado pues no tendría a un muchacho en la misma casa que su hermana.

Allen suspiró y dejó a un lado el celular que había fingido tomar. Kanda llamó su atención apretando su mano vendada.

- ¡Basta! - dijo Allen moviendo el pie tratando de patearle.

- Llorón - murmuró Kanda mirándolo serio - ¿No tienes a donde ir, cierto?

- No soy un vagabundo - dijo ofendido.

- Ven a mi casa - propuso agarrándole la pierna sobre las sábanas para que dejara de tratar de patear.

- ¿Y soportarte? no gracias, prefiero una caja de cartón en un callejón - dijo encogiendo ambas piernas pues el toque de Kanda le había causado un cosquilleo.

- ¡Cállate moyashi! - dijo con fastidio - Le hablo a dango69.

- ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera dos personas!

-Cuando dejes de tratarme cómo si no fuera lastsamurai - dijo tomándole la mano derecha pero esta vez no para lastimarlo. De nuevo estaba temblando, pero esta vez Allen lo notó. Jamás lo había visto nervioso. ¿Así lo ponía?

A su mente le costaba aún procesar lo ocurrido con Lastsamurai. casi quiso reír, la idea de comenzar a ver a Kanda aparte de la imagen que tenía de él era extraño para él pero sabía que detrás de aquella imagen grosera estaba lastsamurai. ver a Kanda actuar como lo estaba haciendo le desconcertaba un poco, le hacía preguntarse qué quería lograr con todo aquello.

- ¿Por qué te interesa tanto que trate así? ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres lograr con todo esto? ¿qué seamos amigos con derecho o algo parecido? - si bien los besos que se habían dado aquella tarde no esperaba que significaran algo pero aún le tenían la cabeza dando vueltas al respecto.

Kanda soltó su mano por un momento y parecía que estaba pensando sobre que responderle, le miró fijamente y tragó algo de saliva por encontrarse con aquella mirada indescifrable para él.

- ¿Tendría que deletreártelo verdad? - Allen alzó una ceja confundido aún y Kanda sabía que tenía que ser muy explicito con él como cuando le daba sus clases particulares en la red - No espero que me correspondas pero al menos quisiera que me dejaras intentarlo Moyashi.

Las mejillas de Allen se enrojecieron - ¿Quieres algo serio...? ¿conmigo? - preguntó con voz temblorosa y dudosa.

Kanda asintió ante la atenta mirada de Allen quien solo comenzó a ponerse nervioso.

- No tienes que responder ahora, Moyashi.

- Es Allen - corrigió por mera costumbre.

- De momento vendrás a mi casa - dijo serio dándole a entender que no tendría derecho a réplica.

- No te he dicho nada si estoy de acuerdo con eso- Allen hizo un puchero.

- por favor... vendrás a mi casa. estaré aquí en la mañana para recogerte - dijo Kanda usando el "por favor" más como adorno que como un verdadero sentimiento de petición. Kanda se fue y Allen casi no podía creerlo.

Su enemigo declarado lo trataba como un buen amigo, como lastsamurai trataría a dango69. eso significaba que ¿Kanda ya había asumido que era dango? Ojalá pudiera cerrar los ojos siempre o ponerle una bolsa en la cabeza para simular que no era lastsamurai. Recordó la única imagen que tenía de su amigo. Su abdomen y pecho con el tatuaje. Se tiró en la cama, sus mejillas estaban rojas. Al final, ese cuerpo era de Kanda. pensó en los besos y casi tuvo ganas de esconderse por la vergüenza de pensar que en esta visita esperaba que Kanda lo besara de nuevo.

Se fue directo a casa, al momento de salir pudo ver a Lenalee y Lavi llegar agradecía salir a tiempo, hubiera sido incomodo que les hubieran encontrado juntos a él y al Moyashi en la habitación, suficiente tenia con una sola vez, Lenalee parecía contenta de que visitara a Allen y Lavi no dejaba de hablar babosadas, no respondió a sus palabras y solo se marcho ahora turno del Moyashi para soportarlos un buen rato.

Llego a su casa, su padre no estaba en la sala lo que significaba que debía estar en su estudio, abrió la puerta, allí estaba Tiedoll concentrado dándole los toques finales a una pintura. Hizo algo de ruido para llamar su atención.

- ¿Yuu? ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó curioso, pues su hijo no era de interrumpir su labor y pocas veces entraba allí.

- Padre tengo algo que pedirte - para Tiedoll eso fue totalmente inesperado, rápidamente lo alentó a decirle lo que fuera - Un..."amigo"...- dudo por un momento si usar esa palabra para describir al Moyashi y mas que le era raro usarla ya que nunca llamaba a nadie de esa manera.

- ¿Qué pasa con tu amigo Yuu?

- El tuvo un accidente... no tiene familiares que le puedan acoger en su casa y... - le estaba costando hablar, era la primera vez que hacia una petición así a su padre, así que no estaba seguro de que palabras usar.

Tiedoll logró rápidamente captar con la poca información a donde iba su petición. - Por supuesto que puede quedarse aquí el tiempo que necesite.

Kanda sintió el alma volverle al cuerpo. - ¿Estás seguro viejo?

Tiedoll asintió y para la tarde ya le había preparado el catre para él, su habitación tendría que cedería pues aunque el apartamento era grande, sólo había dos camas y un accidentado no podía dormir en el suelo. Kanda, para sorpresa de Tiedoll estuvo de acuerdo, el catre lo colocaría en la biblioteca.

Kanda sentía que estaba poniendo demasiado empeño en su habitación, no tenía muchas cosas, ni siquiera una tv porque al viejo no le gustaba, pero cambió las sábanas y puso las más suaves que encontró, limpió los muebles, incluso escondió sus cuadernos de dibujo y algunos cómics viejos que le gustaban aún pero le daba pena reconocer y dejó el lugar impecable. por la tarde su viejo lo acompañó y sólo con sus palabras Allen se relajó y fue con ellos.

Allen pretendía irse de ahí al día siguiente, investigaría la situación y volvería a su casa, podría emanciparse por su edad pero definitivamente no podía estar en casa de Kanda, sentía que iba a explotar, le hacía un favor y seguía siendo grosero. cuando lo ayudó a bajar del auto y tocó su espalda sintió un cosquilleo y se puso rojo, cuando le tomó la cintura para que no cayera de las escaleras la respiración se le cortó y cuando llegó a su habitación y tocó la hora de limpiarle los puntos del brazo le dieron ganas de escapar. No quería que lo viera así mucho menos que hiciera cosas buenas por él.

No quería hacerse una idea equivocada de sus atenciones ni tampoco acostumbrarse a ellas, aunque Kanda le había dicho sus intenciones no estaba dispuesto a bajar la guardia por completo

- Yo puedo solo - se ganó una mirada reprobatoria de Kanda.

-No puedes comer correctamente ¿y pretendes limpiarte las heridas?

- Es solo que... es suficiente con que me dejes quedarme en tu casa, no es necesario que hagas tanto por mi- Kanda entrecerró sus ojos y tomo con brusquedad su brazo.

- Komui dejo claras las instrucciones, solo eres un Moyashi torpe y lograrías abrirte las heridas con tu torpeza - dijo serio comenzando a quitarle el vendaje.

Para Allen era tan extraño, no solo por ser Kanda sino el trato en general, no estaba acostumbrado a que le trataran con cuidado, se había acostumbrado al duro trato de su padre y a los golpes, así como a resolver las cosas por su cuenta. Kanda le dio a entender que no se retiraría al menos hasta que terminara y tuvo que aceptar en silencio, aun le dolía un poco su brazo, se mordió el labio para disimular, no quería mostrar ningún signo de debilidad.

- ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer después? - le preguntó Kanda de pronto.

- No lo sé, supongo que debo volver a casa y al trabajo, sería lo normal ¿no?

- Y a la escuela- dijo Kanda retirando por completo el vendaje

-... Si... supongo que sí - dijo Allen mirando con la frente arrugada los puntos que podían verse a lo largo de su antebrazo.

-No volverás- dijo Kanda adivinando lo que pensaba.

No se trataba de querer, ahora estaba solo y si su padre lograba salir de la cárcel iba a tener que huir de Londres. Kanda y Allen estuvieron callados largo rato mientras la herida se limpiaba. Allen tenía dos puntos en el labio, dos en la ceja y un parche en la nariz cubriendo otros dos puntos.

Kanda los retiró con cuidado. de nuevo su corazón lo traicionaba y le dejaba la garganta seca y los pulmones sin aire. su rostro volvía a estar muy cerca del de Allen. terminó pero no apartó la cara, incluso se acercó mucho más pero recordó que el moyashi no quería nada de él, aunque estuviera en su casa, no iba a dejar de ser Bakanda. suspiró.

- ¿Qué me ves Moyashi?

- Tú eres el que no se quita.

-Vete a la mierda, moyashi estúpido.

Kanda estaba enojado con Allen, con sí mismo porque al parecer Allen no consideraba que lastsamurai era él.

* * *

**NOTAS: aquí está el nuevo capítulo, disculpen el retraso realmente que la tesis me está matando y si no vuelvo a aparecer es que morí y se quedaran sin saber el final de esta historia si es que algún familiar consigue mis notas sobre el fic y lo sube a la red -cosa que dudo-**

**Sobre el cap Kanda está tratando de ser "amable" con el moyashi aunque le queda antinatural y solo hace que Allen lo quiera mandar a la mierda (?) Veremos en el siguiente capítulo si Allen se quedará a vivir para siempre con Kanda, Tiedoll no tiene problemas porque debe ser la primera vez que Yuu trae a alguien a casa que no sea Lavi y Lavi se invita solo.**

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
